


Canto de un héroe

by lobazul



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mención a Geralt/Yennefer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Después de años de amistad -aunque Geralt, aún hoy, aún duda al añadir la palabra “amigo” en todo lo que a Jaskier se refiere- el bardo ya ha aprendido a interpretar cada una de las señales que delatan el estado de ánimo y las intenciones del brujo. Sabe cuando Geralt está de buen humor -o todo lo de buen humor que puede estar alguien como Geralt-, sabe cuándo será proclive a tener una conversación que exceda el par de frases; sabe cuándo aguantará de buena gana que le cante sus canciones y también cuándo la prudencia dicta que el pobre Jaskier guarde el laúd y cierre el pico.Que lo sepa no quiere decir que lo cumpla.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 56
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia empezó siendo el típico fic #fortheplot que escribes porque necesitas físicamente escribir sobre alguien. En algún momento, se convirtió en algo que no sabría muy bien cómo definir, pero aquí va por si alguien quisiera leerlo.
> 
> Está terminado así que intentaré subir un capítulo diariamente.
> 
> El canon es una mezcla de la serie/libros/videojuego.

_I’m weak, my love, and I am wanting_

_If this is the path I must trudge_

_I’ll welcome my sentence_

_Give to you my panence_

_Garrother, jury and judge_

\- Her Sweet Kiss.

La primera vez que ocurre, ninguno de los dos sabría explicar por qué.

Es una noche oscura y fría, la peor de las que Jaskier recuerda haber pasado a la intemperie. El ánimo de Geralt va a la par. Hace unas horas, el bardo y él tuvieron uno de sus fortuitos -o quizá, no tan fortuitos- encuentros con Yennefer.

Jaskier es vagamente consciente de la ambivalencia de la relación que une a su amigo con la hechicera, así como de los hilos del destino que constantemente tiran de ellos en trayectorias cruzadas. No sabe cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia ella; también ignora qué se dijeron. Lo único que Jaskier sabe, y su laúd es testigo, es que Geralt está de un humor de perros.

No es que Geralt sea normalmente, hablando claro, la alegría de la huerta. En los mejores días, el brujo apenas es capaz de mascullar unas pocas frases de conversación casual; en los peores, lo único que escucha Jaskier, aparte de sus pisadas y el relinchar suave de Sardinilla, son sus habituales _“hmm”_ que el albino parece aceptar como fórmula de comunicación válida. La verdad sea dicha, el trovador hace tiempo que aprendió a leer sus gruñidos, incorporándolos como si fueran un lenguaje más. Reconociendo las diferentes modulaciones de voz del tono de Geralt y consiguiendo la proeza de extraer cierto significado de ellas.

Después de años de amistad -aunque Geralt, aún hoy, aún duda al añadir la palabra _“amigo”_ en todo lo que a Jaskier se refiere- el bardo ya ha aprendido a interpretar cada una de las señales que delatan el estado de ánimo y las intenciones del brujo. Sabe cuando Geralt está de buen humor -o todo lo de buen humor que puede estar alguien como Geralt-, sabe cuándo será proclive a tener una conversación que exceda el par de frases; sabe cuándo aguantará de buena gana que le cante sus canciones y también cuándo la prudencia dicta que el pobre Jaskier guarde el laúd y cierre el pico.

Que lo sepa no quiere decir que lo cumpla.

Hace tiempo que Jaskier se propuso como meta personal el ser capaz de sacar al brujo de su ensimismamiento; en sus días más negros, a veces el bardo desafía el peligro, desoye las miradas de advertencia, y da rienda suelta a su habitual parloteo aun a riesgo de invocar la legendaria ira de Carnicero de Blaviken. Y no le importa hacerlo si con ello le ayuda; si le da una razón para abstraerse de esos nubarrones que a veces aparecen en su mente.

Jaskier ostenta el privilegio de ser de las pocas personas en el mundo que pueden afirmar que no tienen miedo de Geralt de Rivia. Que no flaquean ante su mirada de ojos ambarinos y que ni siquiera vacilan cuando se acerca a ellos, enorme y con las dos espadas en la mano. Porque Jaskier lleva años a su lado. Aunque ha escrito decenas de canciones sobre él, hay mucho que aún ignora sobre el brujo, pero de una cosa está seguro: Geralt nunca le haría daño.

Es una noche fría y oscura, en la que Jaskier tirita envuelto en mantas, mientras mira el lugar donde Geralt -en mangas de camisa; nunca terminará de acostumbrarse a que su amigo sea un mutante inmune a las debilidades humanas- medita en su habitual silencio hosco. El mal humor emana de él como ondas de calor, y Jaskier casi puede sentir cómo hacen presa en su pecho, generándole una sensación de angustia a la que no sabría hallar explicación.

Esa noche extraña, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jaskier no sabe _exactamente_ qué le pasa a Geralt. Porque el ánimo de su amigo después de su charla con Yennefer -el bardo los vio entrar en la tienda de la hechicera de Vengerberg simplemente para contemplar cómo ella abandonaba como una exhalación, cinco minutos después- sólo podría definirse como una mezcla de ira y frustración. Una amalgama de sentimientos oscuros que hace que incluso la pobre Sardinilla permanezca en silencio, y que tiene al poeta intrigado porque intuye, imagina, _sabe,_ que a Geralt le pasa algo más.

Entonces ocurre, y ninguno de los dos se lo explica.

Puede ser Jaskier, que decide desafiar una vez más a los elementos al levantarse para ir a tomar asiento junto a su meditabundo amigo, interrumpiendo su paz y provocando una entornada mirada de odio.

\- ¡Geralt! Quizá no estés de acuerdo conmigo, es _muy_ probable que no estés de acuerdo conmigo, pero encuentro que esta noche aciaga sería mucho más tolerable para ambos dos si intercambiáramos cierta charla informal.

Puede ser Geralt, que parece más animal de costumbre, más mutante y menos hombre cuando deja escapar un _“hmm”_ que suena extraordinariamente ronco y agresivo.

\- Oh, perdón. Debería de haber especificado que me refería a una charla con palabras y frases formadas, ya sabes. No me malinterpretes, generalmente comprendo bien tu rezongar, pero esta noche me apetecería una compañía un poco más humana.

\- No soy humano -gruñe Geralt, cerrando los ojos-. Piérdete, Jaskier.

O puede ser Yennefer de Vengerberg; sí, Yennefer. Porque apareció de la nada como hace siempre, atrapando a Geralt con sus encantos, solo para volver a dejarle, rabioso y malencarado, con la única compañía del bardo.

Y a lo mejor Jaskier se está cansando un poco de esta dinámica.

\- _No._

Geralt abre los ojos, Sardinilla relincha, y hasta un sumergido se atraganta, allá a lo lejos. Los cielos se abren y la tierra tiembla: Jaskier le ha dicho _no_ a Geralt, y la situación es tan novedosa que el brujo se levanta lentamente, desplegando toda su mole de carne humana.

Pero oh, eso no asusta al jovencísimo vizconde de Lettenhove. Ni pizca. Más bien, espolea su curiosidad y su ansia por desentrañar cada misterio acerca de Geralt de Rivia.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta el brujo.

\- Que no me voy -replica el bardo, poniéndose él también en pie. La diferencia de altura no le intimida; está enfrentándose a un mutante, hay otros factores aún más terroríficos a tener en cuenta-. ¡Vamos, Geralt! No puede ser siempre así.

\- ¿Siempre el qué?

Geralt ladea la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, mirándole con la misma dedicación que dedica a uno de sus monstruos. Jaskier bufa, alzando los brazos con aire exasperado.

\- ¿Qué va a ser? ¡Yennefer! Siempre igual. Viene y se va, viene y se va, vale, a veces nos salva la vida a alguno de los dos en el proceso, peeero la mayoría de las veces simplemente aparece y desaparece. ¿Y luego? Te quedas ahí, mohíno y resentido, y soy _yo_ quien tiene que aguantarte.

El brujo arquea una ceja en un ademán cuya peligrosidad serían capaces de percibir los grifos o las banshees, pero no el temerario poeta.

\- Cuando quieras, puedes irte.

\- ¡No voy a irme! Me necesitas.

\- No te necesito. Juraría, de hecho, que eres tú quien gana monedas a costa de mí.

\- ¡Ese no es el tema, Geralt! -Hace una floritura con las manos-. El tema es que me gustaría saber qué te ha hecho o qué _no_ te ha hecho esa hechicera para que estés así.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Viajas conmigo. Te aguanto. Somos como un matrimonio, pero sin el sexo; yo diría que sí es de mi incumbencia.

O puede ser eso; justamente eso.

_Sexo._

Y en el momento en el que Jaskier pronuncia esa palabra, los ojos de Geralt se abren desorbitadamente, las ventanas de su nariz se dilatan, y antes de terminar la frase, el bardo siente que un rayo de luz se ha abierto paso en la negrura de sus pensamientos, despejando completamente sus dudas.

\- Oh.

La famosa elocuencia de maese Jaskier, reducida a cenizas.

Y Geralt irguiéndose aún más, aún más enorme e impresionante, mientras el aire parece congelarse entre ellos y la comprensión se refleja en el rostro de Jaskier.

\- Así que es eso.

\- Jaskier.

 _-_ Te ha dejado con las ganas. Te han dejado sin sexo. Vamos, sin follar.

\- _Jaskier._

 _-_ A ti, Geralt de Rivia, el Lobo Blanco, el famoso brujo de…

\- Hmm.

Alguien más prudente correría.

Jaskier nunca ha sabido lo que es la prudencia.

\- Te ha dicho que no. ¡Una mujer te ha dicho que no! Increíble, Geralt, pensé que tal cosa no era ni remotamente pos…

Esa primera vez, ninguno se lo explica.

No tiene ninguna lógica que Geralt dé un paso al frente, atrapando a Jaskier con una de sus manazas y, en lugar de partirle por la mitad o romperle el cuello, le atraiga de un tirón hacia su cuerpo.

O quizá, sí que la tiene.

A lo mejor hace tiempo que Geralt de Rivia es consciente de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacia él, y que tras lo heroico de sus canciones subyace algo más que la admiración honesta y fraternal. A lo mejor Jaskier sabía lo que estaba provocando cuando se plantó frente al brujo, y, en la parte más honda de su ser, albergaba la esperanza de que Geralt sofocara en él la frustración provocada por la hechicera.

Geralt le atrae hacia él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, enorme en comparación. El joven poeta está demasiado sorprendido para hacer nada más que dejar escapar el aire de golpe, impresionado por el contacto directo con Geralt. Por el calor que transmite, incluso en esa noche terrorífica.

\- Geralt.

Jaskier sigue sin sentir miedo en ese momento, ni lo sentirá después. Pese a todo, Jaskier _nunca_ tendrá miedo.

Y eso será, en cierta medida, lo que le salvará.

Los dos hombres se miran a centímetros de distancia; el brujo, cabreado; el bardo, expectante.

El beso es violento y demandante, posesivo, agotador. Geralt besa como lucha, incansable y letal: agarrando las mejillas suaves de Jaskier entre sus ásperas manos, apartando sus labios, colando su lengua.

El bardo deja escapar un suave gemido.

\- Jaskier.

Jaskier intuía lo que estaba provocando, pero nada le prepara para lo que ocurre a continuación.

Se ve atrapado por una fuerza de la naturaleza; torbellino, vendaval y volcán, todo a la vez, eso es Geralt de Rivia. Geralt le atrapa y le derriba, le arrastra y le arrolla, y en un momento dado Jaskier se encuentra tumbado sobre sus mantas -la cara vuelta al cielo cuajado de estrellas- preguntándose cómo ha llegado hasta allí.

La respuesta acude a sus labios de una forma literal, pues Geralt aplasta su boca contra la suya, vuelve a enredarle en otro beso al que no se puede llamar beso, una lucha de lenguas y de saliva, un asalto en toda regla. Su cuerpo enorme se cierne sobre el de Jaskier cual grifo al acecho. El bardo, abrumado, separa las piernas para hacerle sitio.

Por supuesto, Jaskier ha pensado alguna vez en el sexo con Geralt. ¿Quién no lo haría? Desde luego, el hombre que le ha visto meterse desnudo en una bañera no va a ser quien se prive de tal placer. Jaskier ha pensado en eso mil veces, lo ha imaginado de forma más o menos vívida, e incluso se ha tocado, en sus escasos momentos de privacidad, pensando en ese cuerpo gigantesco y esa voz grave y rasposa en su oído.

Y no es que en esas fantasías el acto fuera tan caballeroso y dulce como los que el joven bardo suele protagonizar con damas de distinta alcurnia; es un romántico, no gilipollas del todo. Ya sabía que Geralt es directo y de pocas palabras, violento y animal; y da la casualidad de que no necesita preguntarse cómo folla porque, mira tú por dónde, resulta que _lo ha visto._

Pero tampoco espera lo que ocurre a continuación. Porque lo que sucede en esa noche envuelta en oscuridad y brumas es tan salvaje que Jaskier casi se arrepiente.

_Casi._

No lo hace.

No lo hace porque el salvajismo de Geralt le resulta adictivo.

No lo hace porque, a pesar de todo, sabe que no le hará daño.

Pero no lo hace, principalmente, porque sabe que el brujo lo necesita. Y por él, Jaskier está dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tiene -que es poco- y su dignidad y su orgullo -que es muchísimo-.

El joven poeta, el delicado conquistador de mujeres, truhán de cuna, ve cómo su ropa desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de los ambarinos ojos de Geralt. Y las manos ásperas del brujo vagan libres por su delicada piel, por sus carnes más bien blandas, por esos sitios donde nunca hombre alguno le ha tocado.

Es placentero, y al mismo tiempo no lo es.

Sí, su cuerpo se estremece ante las caricias rudas de Geralt, sus piernas hacen sitio de forma automática, su piel se eriza y las partes de su anatomía que tienen que colaborar lo hacen debida y satisfactoriamente. La violencia de Geralt nunca llega al punto de provocarle dolor; al contrario, su cuerpo genera placer, y ante eso Jaskier no tiene nada que objetar.

Geralt se toma la molestia de hacer una breve pausa para ir en busca de un poco de aceite, lo que el bardo considera un innegable acto de caballerosidad, muy rara en esos tiempos que corren. No es que pierda horas en prepararle, pero al menos se asegura de no ir a partirle en dos. La penetración es dolorosa porque es inevitable que lo sea - _todo_ en el brujo es _grande-_ pero el Lobo Blanco, loado sea, le deja el tiempo suficiente para que se acostumbre antes de aplastarle contra las mantas, alzarle las piernas, y proceder a follarle sin compasión.

Sí. Su cuerpo disfruta.

Su corazón, no.

Nota un pinchazo de angustia en el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que no hay nada distintivo en este acto, nada que lo diferencia de un polvo cualquiera con una vulgar prostituta; ni una sola señal de reconocimiento en el rostro de Geralt mientras se lo hace duro, entrando y saliendo de él en embestidas largas y frenéticas. Y aunque en el movimiento de sus dos cuerpos que se acoplan hay poco tiempo para pensar, poco espacio para la meditación, el joven bardo se da cuenta de que _esto_ no era exactamente lo que quería.

Ni siquiera cuando Geralt tiene la delicadeza de tocarle, ni siquiera cuando se corre jadeando el nombre del brujo, ni siquiera cuando éste le sujeta contra el suelo por los hombros y embiste con más fuerza que nunca, derramando dentro de él un orgasmo brutal y demoledor.

Ni en ese momento, recuperando el resuello con la cara enterrada en el hombro de Geralt, Jaskier deja de pensar que se ha equivocado.

Y cuando el brujo se despereza, sacudiéndose como los perros, lo confirma.

\- Buenas noches, Jaskier -murmura, levantándose.

El bardo le ve partir con expresión herida.

Se siente abierto en canal, expuesto como nunca.

\- Quédate -suplica, implora, ya lejos de su actitud desafiante de antes.

Geralt apenas le mira antes de alejarse. Sin contestar.

Jaskier empieza a tiritar. La humedad de su cuerpo, el frío gélido y la ausencia del calor de Geralt empiezan a conjurarse en su contra. Resignado, se arropa en sus mantas, aunque no es suficiente para que no se eche a temblar violentamente.

Y así, dientes castañeando y miserable, el joven Julian Alfred Pankratz -alias, Jaskier- busca el sueño mientras una lágrima se escurre por su mejilla.


	2. Capítulo 2

La segunda vez, están preparados.

Hay una suerte de comprensión en sus ojos, de constatación; de pregunta por parte de Geralt, de consentimiento por la de Jaskier. Hay un brujo frustrado y un bardo que no ha podido olvidar ese cuerpo musculado y lleno de cicatrices moviéndose sobre el suyo. Hay sentimientos flotando entre ellos y secretos que nunca se han dicho ni, de momento, se dirán.

La segunda vez, Geralt es menos animalesco pero igual de expeditivo. Montado el exiguo campamento, recogida la aún más exigua cena y con Sardinilla pacíficamente instalada, el brujo separa la escasa distancia que mantiene su lecho alejado del de Jaskier.

Esa noche, ni siquiera el locuaz bardo abre la boca para decir una palabra. Geralt le pregunta si está dispuesto con un gesto, y con un gesto contesta él que lo está. Si separa los labios, si verbaliza su acuerdo, teme que su voz deje en evidencia esas cosas que su orgullo preferiría que se mantuvieran ocultas.

Esta vez vuelve a haber beso, pero es uno, es agresivo y no se repite. Después, Jaskier se ve bocabajo sobre sus propias mantas, notando el frío erizando su piel a medida que Geralt le baja los pantalones.

La segunda vez, Geralt ni siquiera se molesta en desnudarle del todo. Se lo hace así, sus exuberantes pantalones y su modesta ropa interior en los tobillos, las piernas apenas separadas, Jaskier enterrando la cabeza en su pila de mantas y mordiendo con fuerza un trozo de tela que sabe a lana y a tierra mientras el brujo le monta. Los movimientos de Geralt son más lentos que la noche anterior, sus manos menos ásperas, y el acto dura considerablemente más. Tanto para que, al acabar, los dos estén empapados en sudor.

Apenas duele. Su cuerpo parece haberse acostumbrado al tamaño de Geralt, y este, aunque brevemente, le prepara con más pericia que la primera vez.

No duele y eso es lo peor de todo. Que Jaskier solo siente placer; un placer insistente que se expande por su cuerpo por oleadas, que empieza en la base de su espina dorsal y se distribuye hasta hacer que se le doblen los dedos de los pies, que sus manos hormigueen, que los ojos se le empañen y todo lo que pueda pensar es _más deprisa, más hondo, más Geralt._

No duele y ese es el definitivo golpe a su orgullo.

El que le da Geralt cuando, tras acabar, repite su jugada de hace unas noches y vuelve diligentemente a sus mantas, dejándole exhausto, mojado, destrozado.

 _Amigo de día, puta de noche,_ piensa Jaskier mientras ve arroparse al brujo.

Con el sol arriba, Geralt y él mantienen la dinámica de siempre: Jaskier molesta y Geralt dice _“hmm”_ todo el rato, y hay monstruos feroces que les atacan y sucumben ante las dos espadas del Lobo Blanco.

Cuando caen las sombras, Geralt acude a él y le trata como a las meretrices a las que alguna vez uno de los dos -o los dos- han contratado. Con respeto pero sin afecto; con rectitud pero sin la mínima ternura. Abandonando su lecho tras terminar, como dejando claro que esa unión es sólo circunstancial, un negocio compartido; el beneficio mutuo de dos amigos que viajan solos, sin compañía femenina en la que desahogar sus instintos.

Y cuando a la mañana siguiente Geralt le saluda impasible, aparentemente ajeno a las ojeras que adornan los cansados ojos del bardo, el orgullo baldado de este se convierte en un profundo asco por sí mismo. Pues lo peor de todo es que, sin el menor género de duda, estará dispuesto a volver a hacerlo.

Esa noche y todas las que han de venir.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt no se da cuenta inmediatamente de que algo va mal.

Es un hombre más sensitivo de lo normal -a fin de cuentas, no es un hombre sino un mutante- pero reserva sus poderosos sentidos para la caza.

Es un brujo profesional, quizá el mejor. Matar bichos es su trabajo. Cuando viaja, lo hace con sus sentidos de brujo siempre activados, un ojo puesto en el camino y otro en lo que hay más allá. Las dos espadas siempre preparadas, las pociones listas, las señales en plena forma. Nadie llega a la madurez en su oficio sin ser condenadamente bueno.

Tampoco es completamente insensible a la presencia de los que caminan a su lado; en este caso, de Jaskier. Aunque el bardo no lo crea, y aunque él mismo se pregunte a veces por qué sigue aguantando su casi siempre molesta presencia, lo cierto es que una parte de Geralt está pendiente de él. Aunque sólo sea para evitar que el muy cretino provoque su propia muerte con alguna de sus estupideces, pero lo está.

Así que resulta que, sí, Geralt sabe que Jaskier está enamorado de él. Lo sabe desde hace meses, porque tampoco hace falta ser un mutante con sentidos extra para adivinar la verdadera naturaleza de las miradas de cordero degollado que el joven bardo le lanza cuando piensa que el brujo no le ve. Geralt es perfectamente consciente de que su amigo aspira a ser algo más que su amigo; y no es que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, es que Geralt de Rivia no puede permitirse amar a nadie, y menos aún a un humano tan frágil como él.

Geralt no podía darle amor. Pero, aquella noche en la que Yennefer se despidió de él de forma intempestiva, descubrió que había algo que _sí_ le podía dar.

Su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Caricias que generan placer. Jaskier gimiendo su nombre y abandonándose en sus brazos.

Pensó que sería suficiente.

Por lo que él sabía, el sexo representaba una parte importante de las aspiraciones de todo hombre humano. Para algunos, incluso, era el auténtico motor de su vida.

Estaba convencido de que sería suficiente.

Follar con Jaskier era algo que podía hacer. Poco comprometido, limpio, placentero. Follar con Jaskier le permitía cubrir las necesidades de ambos. Follar con Jaskier estaba bien. Era una jugada ganadora de manual.

Pensó que había encontrado la solución al problema.

Geralt de Rivia no ha sido inocente en su vida, pero quizá aquel pensamiento sí que lo fue.

Y cuando empieza a darse cuenta de que algo va mal, tarda aún más tiempo en averiguar el por qué.


	4. Chapter 4

La tercera, la cuarta y la quinta vez se confunden en el tiempo.

Jaskier se sorprende de la naturalidad y la rapidez con la que Geralt y él incorporan el sexo a su rutina.

Levantarse, viajar, sexo. Encontrarse con aldeanos en apuros, firmar un contrato, sexo. Matar a un monstruo, sexo. Sanar las heridas de Geralt, tomar una cena decente en una posada, darse el primer baño caliente en una semana. _Sexo._

Las primeras semanas, es una constante. O Geralt está cazando, o le está follando; llega un momento en el que el bardo no sabía decir la diferencia, y casi espera ver al brujo acudir a su lecho con una de sus pociones en la mano. En ambas tareas, resulta ser metódico, imaginativo y pasional. Y no va a ponerse a hacer juegos de palabras sobre clavar espadas, porque, honestamente, su orgullo aún no ha caído _tan_ bajo.

La diferencia más palpable es que Geralt no pide consentimiento a las criaturas a las que mata, mientras que con él lo hace cada puñetera vez. Puede ser un gesto, una mirada o una palabra; tan pronto son unas cejas arqueadas como su nombre: _“¿Jaskier?”_ , y al poeta se le eriza el vello de la nuca.

Jaskier siempre dice que sí.

Jaskier se plantea decir que no en infinidad de ocasiones.

Pero, al final, siempre dice que sí.

¿Por qué?

Ah, esa es una gran pregunta a la que ni siquiera su proverbial retórica sabría responder.

¿Por qué?

Pues, para empezar:

Porque el placer físico que Geralt le ofrece resulta adictivo.

Porque la estampa del brujo inclinado sobre él, el colgante del lobo meciéndose sobre su pecho desnudo, algo que querría conservar en su vida para siempre.

Y porque está enamorado.

Perdida y ridículamente enamorado.

Y Jaskier le necesita tanto que no puede decir que no.

Así que él tampoco se da cuenta.

El cambio es tan paulatino que no lo registra.

Poco a poco, paso a paso.

(Durante _semanas._ )

Jaskier empieza a perderse a sí mismo.

Embebido en su nueva dinámica. Dividido entre el fuerte anhelo de conseguir algo más de Geralt, y el poderoso deseo de proteger lo que ya tienen, Jaskier se va hundiendo.

Se va hundiendo en su propia mente, va descendiendo poco a poco por un pozo del que no se adivina fin.

Obsesionado por registrar el mínimo gesto de afecto en Geralt, pierde el ánimo jovial.

Ansioso por evitar el final de su aventura carnal con el brujo, olvida todo lo demás.

La música desaparece poco a poco de su mente, siendo sustituida por la preocupación, el miedo, la ansiedad. Ya no dedica sus días a componer nuevas canciones; su mente reproduce de forma obsesiva mil y un escenarios, mil y un callejones sin salida. Anticipando el dolor que sentirá cuando todo acabe mal.

Llega un momento en el que ni el sexo con Geralt le satisface; porque, mientras le tiene, no puede dejar de preguntarse cuándo dejará de tenerlo.

Se le instala un nudo en el pecho cada vez que llegan a un pueblo y ven las inconfundibles señales que delatan el burdel local. Se le corta la respiración cuando una prostituta se acerca a Geralt.

Y aunque últimamente siempre las rechaza, no puede dejar de preguntarse _hasta cuándo._

Y el corazón le duele, físicamente, cuando piensa en Yennefer.

Cuando imagina el momento -porque llegará ese momento- en el que aparezca de nuevo, seduciendo a Geralt, arrancándolo de sus brazos, a los que nunca pertenecieron, cortando de cuajo lo que nunca será más que la sombra de una historia de amor.

Y se pregunta si será capaz de soportarlo.

Así es como sucede.

Así es como Jaskier deja de ser Jaskier.

Convirtiéndose en una imitación de sí mismo, un cuerpo vacío que vaga sin alegría, sin su eterna sonrisa, sin sus bromas. El laúd languideciendo cada vez más horas en su estuche. Las canciones que antes bullían constantemente en su mente, siempre en busca de nuevas rimas, ahora mueren antes de nacer.

Su voz se escucha cada vez menos.

Y por las noches, cuando Geralt se va, cada vez le cuesta más dormir.

Tiene sueños terribles en los que se despierta y se ve solo.

Completamente solo.

Y se hunde. Cada vez más hondo.

Pero Jaskier no se da cuenta.

Y, si se da cuenta, se olvida cada vez que -aunque sea por unos minutos- tiene de nuevo al brujo entre sus brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Al principio, estar un día sin escuchar las irritantes canciones de Jaskier -que, en un noventa y nueve por ciento, tratan sobre él- le parece _bien._

Geralt respeta mucho el trabajo del bardo, pero hay un número finito de veces que uno puede escuchar sus propias hazañas exageradas sin volverse loco, gracias.

Hasta ese momento, Jaskier hablaba durante el día todo lo que callaba Geralt. El poeta no sólo hacía de las palabras su medio de vida, también se aseguraba de que no hubiera entre ellos un solo instante de silencio que no pudiera ser rellenado con una observación innecesaria, un discurso ampuloso, una cancioncilla exasperante o una broma sin gracia. Jaskier hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, y Geralt intuía que resultaba curioso verles caminar juntos: el parloteo incesante del bardo siendo replicado por sus escuetos _“hmm”._

Entonces, llega un día en el que Jaskier habla un poquito menos de lo normal, y es una novedad tan agradable que, al principio, Geralt la acoge con gozo.

Casi había olvidado cómo sonaba el silencio: los cascos de Sardinilla, la respiración de su amigo, el rumor de sus ropas al moverse, y nada más.

Al principio, le parece bien.

Resulta maravilloso que Jaskier pase menos tiempo taladrándole los oídos y, en cambio, haya aprendido cómo suena cuando gime de placer, cuando le suplica que siga embistiéndole o cuando, ya a punto de correrse, jadea su nombre de forma apenas inteligible. Y ya no sufre a Jaskier tocando su laúd; ahora es él mismo quien acaricia el cuerpo del bardo, presionando y tocando en los sitios adecuados para arrancarle sonidos que le resultan mucho más agradables.

Al principio, el cambio le parece francamente a mejor y, si Jaskier está más callado o aletargado de lo normal, lo achaca al hecho de que entre tanto follar hay menos tiempo de mantener una conversación real.

Geralt sólo se da cuenta de que tienen un problema -los dos- cuando, pasadas unas semanas desde esa primera noche, le cambia los arreos a Sardinilla y se da cuenta de que el estuche del laúd del bardo está enganchado a una de sus alforjas, polvoriento, como si hiciera días que no lo tocara.

Y es entonces cuando el Lobo Blanco se para a observar a su amigo -a analizarle con todos sus sentidos, como hace con uno de sus monstruos- y cae en la cuenta de que _nada_ de lo que está sucediendo con él es normal.

\- ¿Ya no cantas?

Es la pregunta más larga que le ha hecho en una semana, y Jaskier parpadea, aparentemente confuso por tanto derroche de palabras. Está sentado frente al fuego, contemplando las llamas con expresión ensimismada.

Sonríe.

Una sonrisa que empieza y termina en su boca, sin llegar a los ojos.

\- No tengo inspiración.

Geralt arquea las cejas ante su respuesta parca, su lenguaje sencillo y ausente de florituras.

Esa noche, prescinde del sexo.

También de dormir.

Escuchándole dar vueltas hasta bien entrada la madrugada, el brujo piensa y rebobina lo ocurrido en los últimos tiempos. Intentando recordar cuál fue la última vez que escuchó reír a Jaskier; cuándo hizo la última broma, cantó una de sus rimas irritantes o le vio afinar el laúd antes de guardarlo definitivamente en su estuche.

Con el calmado disgusto de quien nunca pierde los nervios, Geralt de Rivia concluye que el suyo ha sido un cambio gradual, que tiene como punto de partida un momento claro e indiscutible.

Al día siguiente, aprovecha para examinar a Jaskier a la luz del día. Deteniéndose en sus marcadas ojeras, sus ojos vacíos, y la boca casi siempre recta, en un rictus pensativo.

Y se da cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

De que daría lo que fuera por volver a tener con él al Jaskier de antes, aporreando su laúd con esa inmensa sonrisa que Geralt ya no sabría si borrarle a puñetazos o a besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche todo va a ser diferente, pero Jaskier aún no lo sabe.

Asiente con la cabeza cuando Geralt, irguiéndose ante sus mantas, le hace la muda pregunta, arqueando una ceja. El brujo se arrodilla ante él y le besa, agarrándole de las solapas de la camisa; esperando que Jaskier corresponda el beso, pegue su cuerpo al de él, intente prolongar la situación.

Cuando nada de eso ocurre, separa suavemente a su amigo, cogiéndole con mucho cuidado de las mejillas. Notando, sólo en ese momento, el tacto de una descuidada pelusa bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Le mira atentamente a los ojos.

Lo que ve le sobrecoge.

Hay excitación en esos ojos. Hay deseo, hambre y ganas de acostarse con él. Pero todo eso es sólo una mínima parte de lo que anida tras la mirada apagada de Jaskier.

Cansancio, resignación, desesperanza.

Miedo.

Es una mezcla lo suficientemente desasosegante para que Geralt, simplemente, se le quede mirando durante unos segundos eternos. Y en esos segundos Jaskier no se mueve, no habla y apenas respira. Tan lejos de sí mismo que parece otra persona distinta.

Y el brujo, que esconde debajo de ese kilométrico pecho un corazón capaz de sentir _demasiadas_ cosas, nota con fuerza el aguijón de la culpa, sabiendo, con certeza, que se ha equivocado.

Que aquello que pensó que sería la solución a sus problemas no ha hecho más que agravar la necesidad de Jaskier. Su deseo de ser amado y correspondido por alguien que claramente -piensa el brujo- no merece tanta devoción.

Geralt no es muy dado a las caricias, pero antes de darse cuenta, una de sus manazas ha abandonado la mejilla del bardo para ir a acabar en su pelo. Sus dedos se entierran entre sus mechones en un gesto torpe pero sincero; por primera vez, la apatía abandona el rostro de Jaskier, cuyos ojos recuperan la viveza.

\- ¿Geralt?

\- Estás cansado -no es una pregunta ni es una afirmación: es una contundente orden-. Vamos a dormir.

Jaskier abre la boca e insinúa una protesta, pero se queda mudo cuando lo siguiente que hace el temible Geralt de Rivia es tenderse a su lado. El enorme cuerpo semidesnudo del brujo se acomoda entre sus mantas, pegado al suyo.

La boca del bardo sigue abierta en una O perfecta.

\- ¿Te importa? -Pregunta Geralt, insinuando una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su amigo.

Este cierra al fin la boca con un entrechocar de dientes y niega con la cabeza, tragando saliva de forma visible. Geralt tampoco pierde un excesivo tiempo recreándose en su sorpresa; ayuda al bardo a acomodarse, asegurándose de que está bien tapado por las mantas, antes de tumbarse él.

No habla cuando le hace tenderse, ni cuando le pasa un brazo por la cintura, pegándole la espalda a su pecho. Jaskier se deja hacer como un muñeco sin fuerzas, pero su respiración agitada, los latidos apresurados de su corazón -que Geralt escucha con la misma fuerza que si se tratara de tambores de guerra- le indican que está muy atento a todo lo que hace.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, le roza la piel del cuello con los labios, en un amago de beso.

Jaskier se estremece.

\- Geralt -jadea.

Geralt hace un _“shhh_ ” y aprieta más fuerte el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jaskier.

\- Duerme tranquilo, bardo. Yo vigilo.

Y es un síntoma de lo exhausto que está que le sienta cerrar los ojos, relajarse bajo su brazo, y sosegar su respiración hasta caer en el mundo de los sueños.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaskier no cree en dioses.

Ahí donde lo ven, haciendo el payaso con el laúd, el vizconde Julian Alfred Pankratz es un tipo increíblemente inteligente. Lo suficiente para cursar estudios estando medio borracho y, aún así, sacar unas notas excelentes. Lo suficiente para pasar de alumno a profesor de la universidad de Oxenfurt, antes de decidir que le apetecía más la poesía ambulante que las clases.

Jaskier es un hombre racional que no cree en dioses -aunque sí en djinns- pero, si alguna vez en la vida hubiera decidido rezar y pedirle a un dios cualquiera que le otorgara una merced, sin duda ningún regalo divino podía superar a _esto._

Se adormeció entre los brazos de Geralt -un poco incrédulo, pero demasiado cansado para hacer algo más que disfrutar del momento- y se despierta entre los brazos de Geralt, descansado, calentito, y con una tirantez en la entrepierna que indica que su cuerpo vuelve a funcionar a plena potencia.

Al principio no sabe muy bien dónde está y por qué su espalda está apretada contra el pecho del brujo. Se limita a suspirar hondo con satisfacción, saliendo apaciblemente de su sueño. Después, y en unos pocos segundos, los desconcertantes acontecimientos de la noche anterior acuden a su mente como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz. Y el bardo se queda quieto, tenso, preguntándose si Geralt estará despierto y, en caso contrario, cuál será su reacción cuando abra los ojos.

Su pregunta se ve inmediatamente contestada cuando el brazo de Geralt se desplaza desde su cintura hasta su pecho, atrayéndole con aún más fuerza.

\- Buenos días, Jaskier -le saluda en un tono ronco pero totalmente exento de somnolencia, que indica que lleva un buen rato despierto.

\- Uh, buenos días.

En circunstancias normales, Jaskier es capaz de un discurso mucho más elaborado. Pero acaba de despertarse abrazado al cuerpo de Geralt y completamente empalmado: lo extraordinario del momento le aconseja que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Como si le leyera la mente, Geralt se ríe en voz baja. Su aliento le hace cosquillas en el cuello, provocándole un escalofrío de puro gusto que hace que, ahí abajo, la cosa se endurezca aún más.

\- Veo que has pasado buena noche, bardo.

Jaskier no tenía la menor duda de que el brujo ya había percibido su estado de excitación. Diablos; con sus sentidos amplificados, probablemente le esté _oliendo._ Aún así, nota un tenue calor en las mejillas, un ligero nudo en su garganta.

\- No ha sido mala -reconoce, consciente de que poco puede hacer ya para salvaguardar su dignidad-. Geralt…

\- Calla.

Geralt de Rivia puede haberle ordenado que se calle un millón de veces, pero esta es la primera vez que el irreverente bardo le obedece, cerrando la boca, apretando los labios, expectante y tembloroso ante la incipiente cercanía del aliento de Geralt, que nota desplazarse desde su nuca hasta su hombro.

Al mismo tiempo, su mano vuelve a bajar a su estómago, adentrándose un poco por debajo de la sencilla camiseta que el bardo usa para dormir. El roce contra la sensible piel es demoledor; Geralt está caliente al tacto, y sus manos, si bien acostumbradas a matar, le parecen extraordinariamente delicadas y suaves cuando juguetea con la zona de alrededor de su ombligo.

Jaskier contiene la respiración y espera quizá a que el brujo le ofrezca alguna explicación sobre lo que está haciendo o se le pasa por la cabeza hacer. Geralt, fiel a sí mismo, no dice nada. El último sonido que emite es un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, antes de subir la mano lo justo para agarrarle de la barbilla y poder besarle.

Al bardo le han besado muchas veces en su vida, y a esas alturas el propio Geralt lo ha hecho una media docena de veces. Pero ese beso que le da ese día en concreto, ese beso y no otro, es el que hace que parte de su melancolía se evapore y que la llama de la esperanza prenda de nuevo.

Es el beso que no se ha atrevido a soñar. El beso que lleva años rogando por recibir.

El beso que empieza a curarle.

Es un beso cálido y suave, los labios de Geralt tanteándole lentamente, su lengua apenas insinuándose, transmitiendo una ternura que nunca creyó que pudiera albergar un individuo tan sombrío como el brujo. Ya no es el beso impersonal que podría haberle dado a cualquier prostituta; está cargado del afecto acumulado tras años de amistad, de solitarias jornadas en los caminos, de noches de tenerse solamente el uno al otro. Es un beso que empieza y termina en Jaskier, que pertenece a él y a nadie más; así como la mayoría de sus canciones tienen su razón de ser en Geralt.

Y mientras el bardo nota cómo se le empañan los ojos, apabullado por lo que siente, el brujo vuelve a bajar la mano, apartando delicadamente la tela de los pantalones de su amigo. Y, de repente, la ternura se convierte en pasión; Jaskier gime con fuerza dentro del beso, tomado por sorpresa, apartándose para mirar a Geralt con expresión suplicante.

Este vuelve a reírse.

\- Relájate, bardo.

Y le toca.

Esa mano inmensa le rodea y empieza a tocarle y Jaskier siente que se le derribe el cerebro. Dejando escapar un sonido que es mitad gemido y mitad aullido, y que Geralt consigue ahogar a medias, capturando sus labios de nuevo.

Le acaricia mientras le besa, delicado y a la vez contundente, suave pero sin compasión. Sensitivo como es, tarda un minuto en radiografiar los puntos más sensibles de su amigo, y menos de eso en empezar a explotarlos sin remisión. Mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras le acaricia con el pulgar; metiéndole la lengua en la boca mientras le bombea rítmicamente, provocando que las caderas de Jaskier se muevan a la par.

Ya casi a punto de correrse, Jaskier, sudoroso y desesperado, alarga él una mano para engancharle del cuello y ser él quien le bese sucio, gimiendo con tal abandono que Geralt teme que pierda el conocimiento al alcanzar el orgasmo.

No ocurre. Pero casi.

El brujo le sujeta mientras termina y le sigue sujetando hasta que Jaskier queda debidamente aposentado de nuevo sobre las mantas, bocarriba, recuperando el resuello mientras Geralt le observa con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Eso ha sido jodidamente increíble.

\- Empiezas a parecerte un poco más al Jaskier que yo conozco.

Jaskier sonríe; a Geralt le da un involuntario salto el corazón, porque hacía días que no le veía sonreír. Inmediatamente, se queda serio de nuevo, haciendo ademán de incorporarse.

\- ¿Quieres que yo…?

\- No -inapelable, Geralt le apoya una mano en mitad del pecho, empujando hasta que queda tumbado de nuevo. Frunce el ceño-. Descansa.

No quiere que Jaskier entienda esto como un favor que ha de devolverse. No quiere que el bardo piense que le debe nada.

Jaskier le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Atónito.

Y aún más sorprendido se queda cuando el brujo se inclina sobre él, dejando caer un beso perezoso en la comisura de sus labios, emitiendo un murmullo distraído y satisfecho mientras se incorpora de nuevo hasta ponerse en pie.

\- Voy a ocuparme de Sardinilla. Puedes quedarte un rato más ahí, pero no te duermas -le mira un momento en silencio antes de añadir-. Y límpiate.

Cuando Geralt le da la espalda y se va, Jaskier tiene que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no está soñando.


	8. Chapter 8

El siguiente día es como un sueño.

A decir verdad, Jaskier se siente exactamente así: soñoliento y onírico, viviendo una fantasía que no puede ser posible, percibiendo apenas retazos de la realidad.

Aparentemente, todo es como siempre.

Camina, y sus pies hollan el suelo, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo. Toca a Sardinilla, y el animal es firme y caliente bajo su tacto. Mira a Geralt, y su perfil duro le parece el mismo. Mirando al frente con decisión.

Han tomado el desayuno y ahora viajan, y un rato después alguien les pedirá auxilio desde el borde del camino, haciendo que Geralt desaparezca durante un par de horas. Dejando a Jaskier cuidando de la yegua -los dos amigos más fieles que el brujo tiene en ese mundo- hasta que este vuelva, los ojos aún negros, rastros de sangre reseca en la ropa.

\- Jaskier.

Y esa es la realidad, tangible y eterna, que respira con cada bocanada de aire llena de polvo, que puede palpar y saborear.

Pero en esa realidad, hay interferencias, momentos de desrealización en los que ocurren cosas que Jaskier nunca habría esperado que ocurrieran. Que le dejan confuso y preguntándose qué diablos pasa.

Ese gesto de Geralt al terminar de desayunar, colocándole la mano en el hombro de forma fugaz pero perceptible. Miradas de reojo que ha creído ver o intuir a lo largo del día. Al igual que un rotundo _“espérame”_ musitado en voz baja al irse, observado atentamente por la familia en apuros.

Y ahora que el brujo vuelve, cansado pero satisfecho, Jaskier no puede ni querría por nada en el mundo ignorar cómo su expresión cambia al verle. Iluminándose brevemente de una forma tan obvia que el bardo tiene que convencerse de que sí, de que es real.

Y su nombre.

_“Jaskier.”_

Geralt de Rivia ha pronunciado muchas veces su nombre.

La gran mayoría de ellas, con hastío. Otras, a modo de advertencia.

Muy pocas, con preocupación y afecto.

Un par de ellas, con deseo.

Pero hoy hay algo más en ese _Jaskier_ ronco y bajo, hay un matiz familiar que hace que al bardo se le humedezcan un poco los ojos. Hay reconocimiento y una alegría inconfundible por volver.

Por volver _a él._

El brujo se dirige en línea recta en su dirección. Sin palmear primero la cabeza de Sardinilla, sin calentarse un segundo en el fuego, sin dar un solo rodeo. Lo hace con una naturalidad que deja a Jaskier mudo, como si esto, y no otra cosa, fuera lo que Geralt de Rivia ha hecho toda su vida cuando volvía de ejercer su noble oficio.

Ir hacia el bardo, agacharse a su lado, cogerle delicadamente la barbilla con una de sus manos, besarle escueto en los labios.

Jaskier siente algo caliente en el estómago.

Algo que no puede terminar de creerse.

\- ¿Has comido?

\- No -contesta, de forma automática.

La respuesta parece satisfacer a Geralt, que se pone en pie de nuevo, dirigiéndose a un recipiente de agua para lavarse. Jaskier se levanta tras él, sintiendo que sus miembros inferiores pertenecen a otra persona. Contemplando la espalda de Geralt, piensa que, quizá, sería apropiado que le preguntara cómo le ha ido.

\- ¿Qué tal la caza?

\- Rápida -contesta el brujo, la cabeza en el barreño. Normalmente, lo habría dejado ahí, cargando a la imaginación de Jaskier la responsabilidad de imaginar el resto. El bardo casi se deja caer de nuevo cuando continúa-. Una kikimora solitaria. He tardado más porque quería rastrear la colmena, pero no lo he conseguido. Darán más problemas a la gente de esta zona.

Cuando se gira hacia él, su ceño está fruncido, su rostro preocupado. Y Jaskier no le ha visto expresar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos en _meses._

\- No has podido hacer más -musita.

La situación es tan novedosa que ni siquiera sabe cómo consolarle.

\- No, supongo -Geralt le mira con gesto inexpresivo, que se suaviza instantes después-. Vamos a comer algo, Jaskier.

La mención de la comida provoca una tenue náusea en el fondo del estómago del bardo. Pero el asco se ve cortado de cuajo cuando Geralt vuelve a acercarse a él, extendiendo una mano para tomar una de las suyas. Los dedos ásperos del brujo se enredan un segundo con los suyos, largos, flexibles, fortalecidos por la larga práctica con el laúd. Esos ojos amarillentos le miran, muy de cerca.

\- Vamos a comer -repite, como si quisiera fijar la orden en su cerebro.

Jaskier sigue pensando que todo es un sueño. Debe de serlo, razona, cuando Geralt le conduce hacia su jergón para que se siente, disponiendo ante ellos la frugal comida que acarrean las alforjas de Sardinilla. Ni una sola palabra se pronuncia entre ellos; no es realmente necesario. Geralt le pone un trozo de pan con queso en la mano y por nada del mundo a Jaskier se le ocurriría decirle que no.

Es un sueño. Sólo en un sueño sería posible la cercanía de Geralt, su cuerpo casi rozando el suyo, sus rodillas tocándose. Sólo en un sueño ese silencio sería cómplice y no incómodo, y el brujo le miraría de reojo para asegurarse que come, partiéndole él mismo más pan y carne, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Será un sueño, pero es uno de los mejores que Jaskier ha tenido en la vida. Por eso come a pequeños bocados, tragando con cuidado, pugnando entre la necesidad de contentar a su estómago y a Geralt. Gana Geralt -siempre gana Geralt-, y el bardo se las apaña para deglutir y mantener ahí dentro todo lo que el brujo le pone en la mano con gesto inapelable.

Es un sueño placentero en el que, al terminar, Geralt se limpia las manos y alza uno de sus enormes brazos. Jaskier lo mira moviendo solo los ojos, incapaz de creerse lo que ve cuando dicha extremidad va a posarse suavemente sobre sus propios hombros, arropándolo como la mejor de las capas. Y el brujo le aprieta sutilmente contra su cuerpo, con ese gesto deliberado pero aparentemente casual. Mirando al frente como si abrazar a Jaskier formara parte de su rutina diaria desde tiempos inmemoriales.

El joven vizconde de Lettenhove no es tonto. A lo mejor está medio ido después de tantos días de mal dormir y peor comer, pero no es estúpido. Incluso su maltrecha mente es capaz, en esos momentos, de establecer una vaga conexión entre la actitud afectuosa de Geralt y esa sensación onírica, de alucinación constante, que está experimentando.

Pero sigue demasiado cansado para filosofar, aún menos para no aceptar de buen grado lo que de buen grado se le da. Rindiéndose a ese sentimiento que lleva tan dentro que duele, Jaskier se permite apoyar la cabeza en el hombro que se le ofrece. Suspirando de contento, cerrando los ojos y estirándose como un gato.

\- Jaskier -escucha murmurar a Geralt.

Le parece sentir unos labios contra su pelo.

Pero eso, sin duda, también debe ser un sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

Geralt no lo definiría como un sueño.

Una vez, rescató a un hombre de manos de una sirena. El pobre pardillo se había metido hasta el cuello en aguas heladas, siguiendo los ecos del cántico como un cordero que camina directamente hacia su propia muerte. Geralt se sumergió en el agua, consiguió espantar al bicho con la señal de Aard y sacó al idiota medio ahogado y completamente congelado.

De lo primero se recuperó pronto; en cuanto a lo segundo, hicieron falta _horas_ para hacerle entrar en calor. Hogueras, mantas, ropa seca, masajes en los pies y las manos insensibles, hasta que el color volvió al rostro de aquel hombre, hasta que dejó de mirarle con ojos de besugo, rostro blanco marmóreo y labios azulados.

Geralt no deja de ver a ese hombre cada vez que mira a Jaskier.

Para él, la situación se asemeja demasiado.

Sus movimientos lentos y torpes, su rostro mayormente inexpresivo; y esa mirada bovina en los ojos azules, normalmente brillantes de picardía e inteligencia. Esa mirada que sólo deja entrever las brumas que le enturbian el cerebro.

Hay gente que dice que los brujos no tienen corazón.

Esa gente no tiene _ni idea._

Geralt ignora si el resto de brujos tienen corazón, pero él si lo tiene, y vaya cómo da por culo, el cabrón. Un corazón que se implica demasiado, que se apiada, sufre, se retuerce, y provoca en su dueño el más firme deseo de arrancárselo en más de una ocasión.

Por ejemplo, ahora.

Ver el estado catatónico de Jaskier le provoca una angustia como pocas veces ha sentido. Su silencio le resulta tan doloroso como la peor de las heridas, su actitud dócil y pasiva le sobrecoge. Y lo que más le hiela el alma es ese pensamiento que ronda, incansable, su mente: que, inconscientemente, ha sido él quien ha dado lugar a esta situación.

Geralt aún no tiene muy claro cómo ni por qué, pero intuye que algo pasó en la mente del bardo durante esas noches en las que él, iluso, creía haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas. Que mientras Jaskier, aparentemente, disfrutaba del placer compartido y consentido, algo se rompía dentro de él.

Algo que costará un tiempo arreglar.

Pero _tiempo_ es algo que Geralt, sin duda, tiene.

Ya sabe en ese momento que cuidar al bardo -intentar rescatar su ingenio brillante, y devolver la sonrisa y la ironía al mustio rostro- se va a convertir en su principal ocupación.

Afortunadamente, hay algo más de lo que el Lobo Blanco dispone, además de tiempo:

Recursos.

Eso piensa mientras el corazón se le encoge de nuevo, al captar la expresión de Jaskier cuando ve acercarse las formas familiares de un poblado. Después de comer, el bardo parecía haberse animado un poco; pero, en cuanto ve las primeras casas, el miedo y la decepción son tan patentes en su rostro que Geralt tiene que detenerse en seco.

\- Necesitamos una comida caliente y un baño -le dice, encontrando sus ojos-. Sobre todo, tú.

\- Oh.

Quizá verle agachar la cabeza, asentir y aceptar sus palabras en silencio -ni un pero, ni una protesta; ni rastro de su verborrea- le duelan más que su miedo, pero Geralt no se detiene. Con mano firme, guía a Sardinilla y al amigo enganchado a ella hasta la posada.

El brujo paga una sola habitación -“ _este duerme en el suelo”,_ se justifica ante el posadero-, un sitio caliente y forraje para Sardinilla, cena y que les suban agua para un baño. Tras una larga mirada hacia su amigo, decide que es mil veces más urgente lo segundo que lo primero.

No hay ofrecimiento de prostitutas, y Geralt no pregunta por ellas. Aun así, Jaskier sube las escaleras mohíno, apretando el estuche del laúd contra el pecho como si fuera un niño. Apenas parpadea cuando ve la única cama pegada contra la pared, y el brujo le deja rumiar su desdicha en silencio, hasta que un par de mozos traen una tina y la rellenan de agua caliente.

En cuanto se quedan solos, Geralt se acerca a Jaskier, le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le lleva hacia la bañera.

\- Entra.

Jaskier le mira en blanco, como si la orden no fuera lo suficientemente explícita para él. Geralt gruñe para sus adentros; no imaginaba que esto de cuidarle iba a ser tan complicado.

Sin más ceremonia procede él mismo a desabotonarle la camisa con manos torpes. Su amigo le deja hacer unos segundos; después, balbucea.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Lo que, aparentemente, tú no eres capaz de hacer.

Su tono malhumorado no consigue disimular una pequeña sonrisa que le delata. Está disfrutando un poco de esto, reconoce, exponiendo el pecho sorprendentemente velludo del poeta, desnudando el cuerpo que él ya conoce y con el que tiene la intención de seguir familiarizándose. Cuando sus manos bajan hacia el sur, con la evidente intención de repetir lo mismo con sus pantalones, el bardo reacciona y le aparta de un manotazo.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo -asegura.

Geralt deja escapar un resoplido escéptico. Pero, en el fondo, le alegra que Jaskier haya conseguido rescatar la dignidad suficiente para desnudarse a sí mismo. Le deja tranquilo unos segundos, permitiéndole quitarse la ropa a su ritmo. Girándose cuando escucha el inconfundible sonido del chapotear de agua.

Jaskier está de pie en medio de la bañera, como si hubiera olvidado exactamente qué tiene que hacer ahora. Su expresión se parece tanto a la de un animalillo indefenso -o a esos monstruos inofensivos que la gente mata por diversión, para ira eterna del brujo- que Geralt se conmueve de nuevo.

No tenía pensado besarle, pero cuanto llega a su lado sus labios buscan los de Jaskier, y él abre la boca, tembloroso. Sus lenguas encontrándose con una desesperación que asusta. Geralt rompe el beso casi de inmediato; traga saliva cuando una mano de su amigo se engancha en su cintura, como si quisiera evitar que se separe él.

Esos enormes ojos azules le miran, expectantes.

\- Siéntate, bardo. Vamos a bañarte.

Jaskier obedece. Geralt aprovecha para quitarse él mismo su jubón y su camisa, disponiéndose a mojarse hasta la cintura. Los mozos les han dejado toallas y jabón. Jaskier mira con los ojos muy abiertos cuando su mano se acerca, armada con la pastilla jabonosa.

\- No te pregunto si puedes hacerlo tú porque da la casualidad, bardo -apostilla Geralt sin poder contenerse, intuyendo que esto no lo hará ningún daño- de que quiero hacerlo _yo._

El agua está muy caliente, relajando los músculos de Jaskier. En cuanto las manos de Geralt empiezan a trabajar, enjabonándole, deja de temblar, limitándose a mirar con expresión atenta y tranquila.

\- Estás hecho una mierda.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar.

La réplica sarcástica de su amigo le sorprende y alegra a partes iguales; un retazo del viejo Jaskier le mira desafiante, girando el cuello.

\- De hecho, mi nariz me indica que tú también deberías bañarte.

Geralt está de acuerdo.

\- Luego.

Sus manos le enjabonan cuidadosamente el pelo, los hombros, la espalda, el pecho. El estómago. Cuando baja más abajo, Jaskier no puede ocultar que eso le excita. Un suspiro hondo los estremece a los dos. Cierra los ojos, echando la cabeza atrás sobre el borde de la bañera.

Geralt no puede contenerse; inclina su propia cabeza y deposita un beso en su cuello blanco e inmaculado.

\- Geralt -gime Jaskier.

Geralt está a punto de mascullar un _“sshhh”_ o pedirle que se calle. Se detiene. No quiere que Jaskier se calle; al contrario.

\- Habla, bardo.

Jaskier espera solo unos momentos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta escucharme hablar?

\- Desde ahora.

Le enjabona las piernas. Los muslos. Jaskier espera otro minuto.

\- ¿Entrarías aquí conmigo, Geralt?

El brujo finge dudar.

\- No sé si cabemos.

Jaskier le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, suplicantes.

\- Podemos apretarnos.

 _Al diablo,_ piensa Geralt, dejando caer la pastilla de jabón.

En menos de un minuto ha terminado de desnudarse y hace un torpe intento de entrar en la tina. Esta es, claramente, demasiado pequeña para los dos. Pero Jaskier se muestra increíblemente colaborativo: los dos cuerpos chapotean, derraman agua y casi están a punto de tirar la bañera entera, pero acaban encajando. Geralt con la espalda pegada al borde del recipiente, Jaskier contra su pecho.

Comparten un beso interminable. A Geralt le alegra ver que las mejillas de Jaskier se han teñido de un saludable tono sonrosado.

El hombre que entra en calor, piensa.

\- Déjame enjabonarte.

\- No creo que puedas.

 _“No creo que puedas”_ es una negativa que Julian Alfred Pankratz siempre se ha tomado como un desafío personal. El muy maldito culebrea, se escurre y adopta posturas incómodas e imposibles, pero consigue arreglárselas para derramar agua sobre el pelo de Geralt, para llenárselo de jabón, para pasar la pastilla por su pecho y hasta donde las contorsiones imposibles de sus articulaciones le permiten, que no es demasiado.

A esas alturas, es obvio que Geralt también está excitado.

Pero alarga un poco más el momento, atrayendo a Jaskier, agarrándole de los codos para besarle con la boca abierta, pringándole de nuevo de espuma y jabón.

Cuando se separan, el objetivo parece claro e inaplazable.

\- Vamos a aclararnos.

Lo hacen en tiempo récord, dejando la tina llena de agua sucia tras ellos. Geralt sale el primero, sin duda temiendo que el bardo pueda tropezarse y caer víctima de su propia torpeza. Agarra una toalla limpia, echándola por los hombros de su amigo mientras le ayuda a salir.

Se secan rápidamente y sin demasiado ahínco. Enfebrecido, Jaskier se pone de puntillas para engancharse al cuerpo del brujo, buscando su boca. Geralt responde devolviendo el beso con pasión mientras sus duros brazos alzan a su amigo el bardo en vilo.

Jaskier se ve dejado sobre la cama, y el cuerpo de Geralt va tras él. El brujo resopla como un toro para ocultar lo desquiciado que se siente; lo mucho que desea besar y amar cada centímetro de la piel de Jaskier, arrancarle gemidos con los labios y con los dientes, hacerle volver a ser él mismo a lametones.

Ahora mismo no hay tiempo para todo eso. Tienen hambre, están demasiado cachondos, y los mozos tocarán a la puerta en cualquier momento para recuperar la bañera. Así que el brujo se contenta con cubrir con su cuerpo el de Jaskier, adoptar la postura idónea para crear la fricción necesaria, y simplemente embestir contra él hasta que los dos ponen los ojos en blanco y se derrumban en brazos del otro.

Mientras hace un esfuerzo por no caer dormido, el brujo observa a Jaskier, sudoroso y sonrosado y más vivo de lo que el ha parecido en días.

Y sonríe.

Definitivamente, tiene recursos y _sabe_ usarlos.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando bajan al comedor, Geralt nota cómo Jaskier vuelve a ponerse en guardia, replegándose sobre sí mismo, como un erizo que se enrolla, encrespando las púas. Arquea la ceja con curiosidad el tiempo que tarda en averiguar la razón; un par de segundos más tarde, sus ojos de mutante localizan una figura estilizada en la penumbra de la taberna. Mujer de pelo largo, tacones, vestido que conoció tiempos mejores: una prostituta que, aburrida, ofrece sus servicios.

El brujo reflexiona sobre el particular mientras guía firmemente hacia su compañero hacia la mesa vacía más alejada de la meretriz. Siempre ha sido mujeriego, no lo niega; su trabajo es lo suficientemente estresante para que el sexo constituya un buen desahogo y, aparte de sus esporádicos encuentros con Yennefer, resulta que nunca ha tenido a nadie con el que ejercitar de forma constante tan liberadora actividad física.

Siempre le han gustado las mujeres; pero, hasta donde él sabe, a Jaskier también. No pocas veces ha visto a su amigo esgrimir su laúd y su voz para conquistar a alguna jovencita lo suficientemente inocente para creer sus vacuas promesas de amor eterno. Ver ligar a Jaskier era una de sus aficiones favoritas; retrepado en el lugar más oscuro de la taberna, el brujo escondía el rostro en la jarra de cerveza y ahogaba sus risas y bufidos ante la barata sensiblería del bardo.

Sin embargo, y a tenor de los últimos acontecimientos, está claro que hay suposiciones que se va a tener que replantear.

Al menos Jaskier parece más él mismo y más entero cuando le sienta en la mesa y le pide la bebida más fuerte que el tabernero pueda suministrar. Limpio, sonrosado y relajado tras el sexo, el bardo parecería casi feliz si no fuera por la forma en la que sus hombros se tensan cada vez que la trayectoria de la mujer deambulante se aproxima a su mesa.

Geralt le contempla durante unos segundos. Su instinto natural, su experiencia, pugnan por mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que la situación se resuelva sola. Ese siempre ha sido el _modus operandi_ favorito del albino: callar y dejar hacer.

Sin embargo, los recientes sucesos también le han demostrado que hay personas para las que el silencio es dañino y peligroso, y sin duda su amigo Julian Alfred es una de ellas. Así que, cuando dos grandes jarras de la fuerte cerveza elaborada por el tabernero aterrizan sobre la mesa, Geralt da un trago y piensa que ni siquiera el alcohol le prepara para lo que está a punto de hacer.

\- Relájate, Jaskier. No voy a llamarla.

Jaskier le mira. Sus ojos azules vuelven a enfocarse en él, la inteligencia reflejándose de nuevo en ellos. Buen comienzo, supone Geralt.

\- ¿A quién?

\- ¿A quién va a ser? A la puta.

El brujo bebe. No es hombre de conversaciones, y esta se prevé larga. Pero que le aspen si no parece que va a tener que acostumbrarse a conversar.

Jaskier se queda en blanco un momento, y luego las palabras surgen automáticas, casi a borbotones, en un eco de su viejo él.

\- A ellas no les gusta que las llamen así. Damas de compañía, señoritas, meretrices si me apuras, pero si las llamas putas te servirán con mucha más desgana que si no lo haces, créeme -y tras un momento, vuelve a quedarse callado y añade-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- Pensaba que te gustaban las putas.

\- Pensaba que no había que llamarlas así.

El bardo arquea una ceja, mirándole con expresión de pocos amigos. A pesar de que preferiría estar dando caza a una estriga que teniendo esta conversación, Geralt se alegra de ver que la versión más complaciente y abúlica de Jaskier parece haber hecho momentáneamente las maletas.

La tabernera aparece en ese momento, cargada con sendos platos de estofado humeante y hogazas de pan caliente. Los sentidos amplificados de Geralt pueden captar cómo el estómago del bardo ruge ante la visión de la comida. Aun así, tiene que reconocerle el mérito de mantenerle la mirada mientras esperan a que la mujer se aleje lo suficiente.

\- Te lo plantearé de una forma que incluso tu roma mente de brujo podrá entender -desliza. Geralt se arrellana en su silla, la jarra de cerveza en la mano-. Hasta ahora prácticamente no dejabas pasar ocasión de disfrutar de compañía femenina, fuera pagada o no, y ahora reniegas de esa posibilidad sin haberle dirigido más de un vistazo.

\- Quizá olvidas el hecho de que acabo de follar, Jaskier. Y me extraña -bebe lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos amarillos de los azules de su amigo-, porque tú estabas allí.

Jaskier encaja el recordatorio bajando un poco la voz.

\- Precisamente.

\- ¿Precisamente?

\- Pensaba que estarías deseando…

\- ¿Qué?

-Borrarlo.

\- ¿Borrar el qué?

Geralt está desquiciado; Jaskier coge una cuchara y remueve con desgana el contenido de su plato de estofado, como si de repente hubiera perdido todo interés en la conversación.

El brujo frunce el ceño.

\- Habla, bardo, o te juro te estampo contra esta mesa.

\- El olor de otro hombre -replica casi agresivamente el poeta, alzando la cabeza-. El tacto de otro hombre. El recuerdo de otro hombre. Pensaba que correrías a sustituirlo a la mínima oportunidad que se te presentara.

Geralt entorna la mirada.

\- Eres aún más idiota de lo que pensaba -repone con tranquilidad, cogiendo su cuchara mientras empieza a comer-. Todo eso que acabas de mencionar me parece bien.

Escucha contener el aliento a Jaskier.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

El estofado es fuerte y calienta de forma agradable su estómago. Nada le gustaría más a Geralt que dejar morir la conversación ahí, y dedicarse a comer como un lobo salvaje. Pero no quiere que ese _runrún_ de la duda quede dándose vueltas en la mente de Jaskier.

Puede escucharle pensar. Y es molesto.

\- No necesito meter a nadie más en mi cama. Ya estás tú.

De nuevo:

\- Oh.

Geralt mirándole con la misma neutralidad que si hablara del tiempo, o de un monstruo que acaba de despachar.

\- Estoy conforme con eso -añade- si tú lo estás.

Jaskier da un respingo, casi manchándose de caldo.

\- Más que conforme -se apresura a aclarar.

\- Bien -y con un suspiro de alivio, Geralt se centra al fin en la tarea de alimentarse-. Come, bardo.

Jaskier obedece, cayendo sobre la comida con voracidad. Satisfecho, Geralt le contempla deglutir como un bendito mientras disfruta del breve pero bienvenido silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Hay solo una cama.

Qué genio, qué inteligencia, qué capacidad de observación, piensa Geralt. Cómo se nota que fue profesor universitario.

\- Ya había solo una cama antes, Jaskier.

En honor de Jaskier, hay que decir que esta vez no musita ningún _“oh”,_ no hace preguntas estúpidas, ni otra cosa salvo mirarle en un silencio cohibido, preguntándose qué ocurrirá a continuación. En honor de Geralt, hay que aclarar que sus tretas parecen haber funcionado, y el bardo ha superado definitivamente su anterior estado vegetativo, reaccionando satisfactoriamente a los cambios y estímulos del entorno.

Pero ahora está cansado.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir juntos?

\- Llevamos unos días durmiendo juntos -explica, con inusitada paciencia.

\- Ya, pero. Yo estaba…

\- ¿Ido?

Geralt nota como su mente se despeja. Siente curiosidad. Es la primera vez que hablan de eso que le ha pasado o que le está pasando a Jaskier, y el brujo quiere y a la vez no quiere preguntar.

Jaskier se encoge de hombros, baja la vista.

\- Supongo.

Geralt lo ve en sus ojos. Esa bruma, esa distorsión. Eso que le indica que Jaskier aún no ha terminado de volver a ser Jaskier, que sea lo que sea lo que le ha ocurrido a su amigo -algo que, sospecha, tiene más que ver con la mente humana que con la magia- no ha terminado.

Así que pospone la conversación, optando alegremente por la vía recta.

\- Métete en la cama, bardo.

Jaskier parece contento con obedecer, órdenes cortas y sencillas, como a un perro o un caballo. Se queda en ropa interior, se sienta en la cama, y observa incrédulo a Geralt mientras este hace lo mismo, como si el muy cenutrio no llevara varios días babeándole el hombro entre sueños.

Pero sus ojos son solo levemente turbios cuando le empuja para tumbarle, haciéndose sitio a su lado.

La cama es estrecha, pero les da igual. Se arrebujan bajo las finas y raídas mantas del establecimiento, y esta noche no hace falta que Geralt abrace a Jaskier; es Jaskier quien se pega a él, apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho.

\- Descansa, Jaskier.

\- ¿Es otra orden?

\- Hmm.

Le siente sonreír un poco contra su propia piel. Es una sensación extraña. El bardo se acomoda, buscando la mejor postura. Su cuerpo está caliente contra el suyo.

Otra sensación extraña.

Geralt está acostumbrado a la soledad, al frío, a la cama helada dentro de los muros helados de Kaer Morhen.

Geralt está habituado a esporádicos cuerpos haciéndole esporádica compañía, e incluso la hechicera Yennefer -quizá la relación más duradera de su vida- viene y va, acostumbrándole a estar días, meses, _años_ , sin sentir su calor.

Geralt no está acostumbrado a esto:

A la misma persona a su lado durante días, al mismo cuerpo, los mismos ojos, la misma mata de pelo enredada alzándose hacia él por las mañanas. No está acostumbrado a esta familiaridad; a empezar a memorizar cuál es la postura favorita de Jaskier para dormir, el sonido exacto de sus ronquidos o en qué momento de la noche es más habitual que empiece a balbucear en sueños, víctima de las pesadillas.

No. Geralt nunca ha estado en esta situación.

Pero, por lo que se ve, va a tener que empezar a acostumbrarse.


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los Reinos del Norte saben que Geralt de Rivia encuentra la compañía de Jaskier irritante.

Lo saben desde Novigrado hasta la frontera con Nilfgaard. Lo sabe más de un jarl de las Islas Skellige. Lo saben en palacios reales y castillos de condes y barones que alguna vez hayan pagado los servicios del brujo. Y los posaderos de los pueblos por los que pasan. Quizá, también, alguna prostitua. Y Yennefer y Triss. También Ciri. Y hasta a Vesemer se lo comentó, en una ocasión.

Geralt se ha quejado, amplia y deliberadamente, durante años, de lo exasperante que es quemar millas con la compañía de un hombre que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada dos segundos. Jaskier es bullanguero, indiscreto y fanfarrón. Jaskier está siempre maquinando. Jaskier siempre está tarareando algo, quizá una canción donde vuelva a mentir descaradamente - _otra vez-_ sobre las hazañas del Lobo Blanco. Jaskier pregunta constantemente, hace bromas sin gracia, es inoportuno, se mete en líos él solito y, lo que es infinitamente peor, le mete en líos _también_ a él.

Geralt ha jurado a cualquiera que quiera escucharle que está harto. Muy harto.

Pero el caso -y eso lo han comentado Yennefer, Triss, Vesemer y hasta Ciri, hay que joderse con la niña- es que pasan los años y casi las décadas y Geralt sigue a su lado de ese bardo al que supuestamente no soporta.

Y si alguna vez alguien le torturara lo suficiente para acabar diciendo la verdad sobre ese asunto en concreto, Geralt de Rivia, el Lobo Blanco, apodado peyorativamente el Carnicero de Blaviken, confesaría que su compañía no sólo no le molesta, sino que le gusta.

Que a veces resulta agradable que Julian Alfred Pankratz, viconde de Lettenhove, ex profesor de Oxenfurt, bardo y poeta a tiempo completo y tocacojones más que ocasional, rellene esos silencios que atruenan en su mente, y sea esa voz que señala cosas que a veces Geralt no se atreve ni a pensar.

Y ese día, cuando vuelven a ponerse en marcha -Sardinilla entre ellos, las alforjas llenas, ningún destino concreto en mente; la vida del brujo ambulante- Geralt descubre algo más.

\- ¿Ya no tocas el laúd?

\- ¿El laúd?

\- Es un objeto que antes llevabas siempre en brazos. De forma más o menos ovalada. Con cuerdas -enuncia Geralt, sin rastro de humor.

Jaskier simplemente le mira con los ojos entornados. Hace unos días que le hizo una pregunta parecida, obteniendo una respuesta seca e insatisfactoria. Hoy su amigo parece un poco más locuaz.

\- No me apetece -murmura, apartando la vista. Y luego, casi a regañadientes-. Además…

\- ¿Además?

Geralt no sabe si acabará por acostumbrarse a esto de que Jaskier y él tengan Conversaciones Serias. El propio bardo no parece demasiado seguro de lo que está haciendo cuando añade:

\- Pensé que no te gustaba.

Y en ese silencio pesado, dos respiraciones, un resollar y cascos amortiguados de caballo, Geralt casi se arrepiente de todo, casi querría dar marcha atrás, casi tienes ganas de montar en la yegua y salir corriendo para refugiarse entre los muros fríos de Kaer Morhen, lejos de esa persona que es su más sólido enlace con la raza humana.

_Casi._

El brujo gruñe, se rasca la mejilla mal rasurada, da una palmadita en los lomos a Sardinilla, ventea el aire por si pilla el rastro de almizcle de algún monstruo. Ninguno le hace el favor de aparecer -incluso un wyverno descendiendo en picado sería bien recibido- así que al temible Lobo Blanco no le queda otra que responder.

\- Y no me gustaba. Realmente -puntualiza- tampoco me disgustaba.

\- Geralt, literalmente acabas de realizar dos afirmaciones completamente opuestas y contradictorias.

\- Quiero decir que en realidad no me importaba. Me quejaba por costumbre -medita un momento-. Pero ahora creo que me gustaría escucharte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tocar el laúd es algo que te gustaba hacer cuando estabas bien, Jaskier.

Tiene la esperanza de que eso sea suficiente.

Para su alivio, lo es.

El bardo le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego asiente, quedándose pensativo durante un buen rato.

Y ese día, un largo día en el camino, mientras el sol se alza y luego declina sobre sus cabezas, Geralt de Rivia aprende algo más sobre lo que supone estar en compañía de su amigo el famosísimo bardo.

Ese día le ve empezar a luchar contra _eso_ invisible que se lo ha tragado hasta convertirle en una sombra de sí mismo: un Jaskier desdibujado y mustio, carente de alegría, de chispa, de canciones. Hasta ese momento, había sido él quien había logrado ir sacando al poeta de su cáscara. Pero hoy es Jaskier quien empieza a hacer esfuerzos deliberados y visibles para ir escalando el profundísimo pozo en el que ha caído.

Y Geralt descubre que no sólo disfruta de su compañía, sino que le produce cierto orgullo presenciar como Jaskier se agarra testarudamente a su propia personalidad. Cómo da esos pequeños pasos, esta vez sin que tenga que ser el brujo quien le agarre. Empezando a tararear en voz baja melodías por largo tiempo olvidadas. Buscando rimas, que en un primer momento son torpes, poco inspiradas.

Hacen un descanso a mediodía. Atienden a Sardinilla, se lavan, cocinan, comen. Y, cuando todo está tranquilo, Jaskier se dirige a las alforjas de la yegua, sacando el laúd. Geralt, tumbado sobre la hierba, le vigila con el rabillo del ojo. Viendo cómo frunce el ceño al abrir la funda del instrumento.

Apenas tiene una intuición de la profunda batalla que está librando Jaskier. De la incomodidad que siente cuando saca el laúd y se lo acomoda en brazos. El brujo sabe muy poco de arte y aún menos de música; pero supone que la creatividad debe de verse abruptamente mermada cuando uno se encuentra en el estado mental en el que está Jaskier. Drenada y secada como la hierba mustia de verano.

Pero aún así, Jaskier no se rinde. Planta cara, lucha, presenta batalla a ese monstruo invisible que le fagocita. Sus dedos son torpes cuando acaricia el laúd, arrancando notas sueltas que no llegan a conformar ninguna melodía. El sonido de las cuerdas es desafinado, débil. Su voz, titubeante.

Todo en él está oxidado, cercenado, desdibujado.

Pero lo intenta.

Valientemente, dejándose los dedos, la voz y probablemente hasta el alma, Jaskier lucha contra sus propios monstruos con su laúd y su música como única arma. Empezando a desenterrar parte de su creatividad y de su genio, de ese carisma de animal escénico que hacía de Jaskier el bardo un artista único.

Y Geralt siente el pecho henchido de un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde que entrenaba con Ciri y comprobaba los progresos de la joven Leoncilla de Cintra. Es el más puro orgullo, cálido y reconfortante, que le domina cuando ve a alguien tan querido como el poeta superarse a sí mismo, peleando contra las sombras que sólo él ve y sufre, que le susurran al oído, que le oprimen hasta robarle la alegría.

Esas sombras que empiezan ese día a retroceder.

Espantadas, no por la presencia de Geralt, sino por el espíritu indomable de Jaskier.

El brujo le ve luchar en silencio, preguntándose si él sería capaz de hacerlo. Si puesto en el lugar de su mejor amigo, podría enfrentar a ese monstruo al que no se vence ni con Señales ni con espadas.

Cuando calcula que el bardo está llegando a su punto límite de frustración -la voz quebradiza, el rostro congestionado, indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos- decide que, por hoy, ya ha sido suficiente.

Incorporándose lo justo para arrastrarse hacia él, le abraza por detrás.

Jaskier se queda inmóvil, los dedos petrificados sobre el laúd.

\- Así se hace, bardo -murmura en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío. Con delicadeza, le quita el instrumento, dejándolo en su estuche-. Ahora, descansa.

Jaskier le entiende y le deja. Gira la cabeza, suplicando algo sin palabras; Geralt le da un beso suave, uno de esos besos lentos y cargados de cariño que sólo ha descubierto desde que besa a Jaskier.

Se besan mientras los brazos del brujo le rodean, apoyándole contra su cuerpo. Jaskier se relaja, liberando la tensión acumulada mientras batallaba con el laúd. Y cuando se separan, Geralt siente que se le hace un nudo en el estómago al ver lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas.

\- Geralt…

Entierra la cabeza en su hombro, llora allí quedamente, sin apenas hacer ruido, como si no quisiera molestar. Y Geralt le acaricia con rudeza el pelo, ofreciéndole su consuelo en silencio. Consciente de que, en esta batalla, lo único que puede hacer es estar ahí para prestarle sus fuerzas.


	13. Chapter 13

Hay un puñado de doncellas del mediodía haciendo de las suyas en el siguiente pueblo que visitan. Cuando el alcalde sale a recibirles, aliviado de ver las inconfundibles dos espadas de un brujo, Geralt escucha en silencio, pone un precio, y apalabra el servicio.

Anteriormente, Jaskier tenía que rogarle para que compartiera datos sobre su oficio.

Ahora:

\- Las doncellas de mediodía son espectros que se aparecen, como su nombre indica, a mediodía. Es curioso porque uno siempre espera ver a los espectros de noche -pule y afila ambas espadas bajo la mirada atenta del bardo-. Siempre son mujeres que murieron violentamente antes de contraer matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué es lo más efectivo para matarlas?

\- Bombas. Aceite para espectros. La señal de Yrden -enumera el brujo-. No será una caza complicada.

Jaskier asiente en silencio. Está serio, pero su rostro muestra una expresión despejada. El estuche del laúd vuelve a descansar sobre la grupa de la fiel Sardinilla.

Se pone en pie.

El sol se acerca a su cenit, y el pueblo está ahí delante, visibles las primeras casas desde su posición. Jaskier se levanta con él. Frunciendo el ceño mientras le mira.

\- Ten cuidado, Geralt.

\- Te he dicho que no sería comp…

\- Tan sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale? -La voz le tiembla un poco al añadir-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Geralt sabe que están a la vista del pueblo y que no deberían arriesgarse tanto, pero, en ese momento, le da todo igual. La tristeza de Jaskier tiene la facultad de generar una ola de rabia en su interior, un impulso que hace bullir la sangre en sus venas y le impele a agarrar al bardo de la nuca, estampando sus labios contra los suyos.

Últimamente, sus besos eran suaves; este no lo es. No hay piedad ni cuidado. Geralt le besa con pasión, con deseo y con furia. Dejándole claro a ese bardo lenguaraz que no va a marcharse, no va a morirse, no va a dejarle solo en el mundo. No hoy.

_Ni nunca._

\- Volveré -le promete, mirándole a los ojos fijamente, para que la idea cale en su cabeza-. Espérame.

Lo último sobra, y lo sabe.

Jaskier le esperaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Ese sentimiento de ira -la ira que le provoca el extraño estado de su amigo, y el sentimiento de culpa aparejado- le acompaña durante su misión, espolea sus fuerzas, hace que pierda parte de su carácter frío cuando se encuentra frente a frente contra los espectros diurnos. La lucha es breve y sangrienta; el brujo se mueve y golpea de forma brutal, cegado por la rabia. La misma rabia ciega que le hace actuar con menos cuidado que de costumbre, siendo herido en plena liza.

Cuando el trabajo queda hecho, el alcalde le paga religiosamente, pero también le deja claro que no quiere que el afamado Carnicero de Blaviken pernocte en su amado pueblo.

Un poco renqueante, el brujo vuelve junto a su bardo.

La noche caerá pronto, y la hoguera está encendida. Junto a ella, Jaskier ha sacado el laúd de su funda, contemplándolo fijamente, sin tocarlo.

\- Geralt -murmura cuando aparece, levantándose.

Sardinilla relincha de contento.

Se precipitan el uno a brazos del otro; a Geralt le da un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo, pero desde luego esa es la mejor forma de describirlo. El bardo corre hacia él y él acelera sus pasos; chocan a medio camino, el cuerpo del brujo absorbiendo la intensidad del impacto. Juntando los labios sin que se sepa quién de los dos inició el beso, igualmente desesperados e impacientes.

Y es un beso tan apasionado que podría derivar en otras cosas, si Jaskier no notara la humedad de la sangre de Geralt al abrazarle. Se separa bruscamente, analizando rápida y objetivamente la herida. No es la primera vez que le ayuda a curarse.

\- Siéntate.

Geralt responde con un gruñido. No sabe si es la lucha, el rastro de adrenalina o el cálido recibimiento de Jaskier, pero de repente se nota desquiciado, muerto de ganas de tocar al bardo como sólo él sabe. Extiende una mano hacia su cuello, pero Jaskier le deja perplejo al apartársela de un manotazo.

\- Geralt -junta las cejas en una mirada severa que desarma al brujo-. Vamos a curarte.

Y aunque vuelve a gruñir, frustrado y tan excitado que duele, Geralt no puede menos que admirar la templanza de Jaskier, su firme negativa, la autoridad con la que le obliga a sentarse, le baja la pernera del pantalón, observa la herida. Pocas personas creerían que es todo un vizconde, un juglar de dedos delicados, cuando le ve ponerse a la tarea, cosiendo la piel, desinfectando, manchándose las manos de la sangre de ese brujo al que los labriegos del pueblo que acaba de salvar ni siquiera soportan ver.

Vuelve a maravillarse del hecho de que Jaskier no sólo no le tenga miedo, sino que sea el ser único ser humano que no le ha despreciado nunca. Y esa pulsante excitación empieza a convertirse en algo parecido a la ternura, y por primera vez en años, quizá desde que su madre le abandonó, el brujo siente lo que podría ser definido como un nudo en la garganta.

\- Jaskier.

Jaskier levanta la cabeza, arrodillado frente a él. El pelo pegado a la frente, los ojos azules rebosantes de inteligencia.

Hace tan sólo unas semanas, Geralt estaba convencido de que no podía permitirse querer a nadie.

Justo en ese momento, se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

\- Jaskier, ven aquí, _por favor._

Jaskier derrama sobre él una última cantimplora de agua, examinándole como si en lugar de un simple bardo fuera un cirujano de campaña, y se sienta a su lado. Sudoroso y un poco ruborizado por el rato afanado sobre la herida de Geralt.

\- Si estás pensando en follar propiamente -señala- no creo que sea recomendable, teniendo en cuenta tu estado.

Geralt gruñe. Llevan un tiempo sin _follar propiamente,_ no han follado propiamente desde antes de que él se diera cuenta de que Jaskier se estaba consumiendo, poco a poco, más en alma que en cuerpo. Y no podría darle más igual cuando atrae al bardo, le pega a su piel, alcanza al fin ese anhelado premio que es su cuello, delicado y blanco, objetivo preferido de su lengua y de sus dientes.

Jaskier suspira.

Y Geralt se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, de lo idiota que ha sido, él que se cree tan listo, tan experimentado en todo lo que concierne a las relaciones de los no humanos con los humanos. Se da cuenta mientras se tumba sobre Jaskier y le toca, le toca y _le toca,_ hasta que el señor poeta canta únicamente para sus oídos la melodía más hermosa del mundo. Se da cuenta de que no sólo le estaba matando en vida cuando decidió que su relación podía basarse en el sexo, y solamente en el sexo. Que, en realidad, les estaba matando a los dos.

Y lo sabe.

Ahora, lo sabe.

Que lo único que puede permitirse es _no_ quererlo.

Y con esa premisa en mente, toca y lame al bardo con el único propósito de hacerle feliz.


	14. Chapter 14

A la mañana siguiente, Jaskier despierta con algo en mente.

Una canción.

No es una canción completa. Aún no.

Es un eco vago de lo que podría ser. Unas notas, alguna rima. Una idea, un esbozo. Pequeñas partes sin demasiada relación entre sí, como las piezas de un rompecabezas que aún es necesario ensamblar.

No es mucho; pero sí es mucho más de lo que ha tenido en semanas.

Así que se agarra a ella con la desesperación de un náufrago.

La repite mentalmente durante toda la mañana para que no se le olvide. ¿Solo mentalmente? Eso cree. Porque, en un determinado momento, Geralt deja de hacer lo que está haciendo -preparar un surtido de pociones- y se le queda mirando con fijeza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estabas tarareando.

El brujo lo dice en voz átona, ausente de emoción. Jaskier, que ni se había dado cuenta, parpadea.

\- Ah -piensa un momento-. ¿Te molesta?

En su recuerdo, el eco de las mil veces que Geralt de Rivia le pidió, ordenó o gruñó que se callara. Frente a él, sus ojos amarillos observándole intensamente.

Tras una pausa que parece eterna, contesta, sin medias tintas:

\- No. Sigue, por favor.

Jaskier podría reaccionar con sorpresa o con incredulidad. En su lugar, le sale una sonrisa espontánea.

\- Pensaba que no te resultaba agradable mi forma de cantar.

\- No me gusta tu forma de cantar -aclara Geralt-. Pero me gusta que cantes.

El bardo parpadea.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Para mí, sí -repone el brujo, volviendo a sus pociones.

Jaskier se encoge de hombros.

Esas notas siguen ahí, hilándose con otras más, insinuando frases, estrofas enteras. El corazón le late deprisa, excitado por la sensación de volver a _crear._ De sentir, de nuevo, la música que le corre por las venas.

No puede resistirse a correr hacia el laúd, sacarlo de su estuche -ya, sin miedo- arrancarle las primeras notas. Se afana sobre él, tocando, rectificando, componiendo. El ceño fruncido y el gesto serio; y, aunque no hace calor, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor empiezan a perlarle la frente.

Sus dedos se mueven, su mente galopa. La falta de práctica se hace notar. Se equivoca, se corrige, maldice en voz baja; pero, poco a poco, lo va logrando. Dando forma a eso que sonaba en su cabeza.

Y de repente levanta la vista, y Geralt está allí.

Tumbado cuan largo es, con la cabeza apoyada muy cerca de su regazo.

Mirándole.

Los ojos azules de Jaskier le devuelven la mirada. Geralt piensa que no brillan; refulgen. Despiertos y desafiantes.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿El gran Geralt de Rivia va a ofrecerme una opinión sobre mi canción?-Enseña colmillo en una sonrisa retadora-. Tres palabras o menos, con eso me conformo.

El brujo también sonríe un poco, encogiéndose de hombros mientras acepta el reto.

\- Me gusta la música, pero no la letra.

\- ¿Qué parte de la letra no te parece adecuada? -Jaskier se inclina un poco hacia él-. Es una canción de amor.

Se miran fijamente, en silencio, durante segundos, horas, _siglos._

Después, el brujo arquea una ceja.

\- No tiene nada de malo. Has escrito muchas canciones de amor. Y estoy seguro de que escribirás muchas más, y tendrás a quien dedicárselas -otro silencio tenso. Se incorpora sobre un codo, acortando la distancia-. Jaskier, no sé nada de canciones. No soy capaz de cantar. Pero si pudiera, tengo claro de qué me gustaría escribir.

Jaskier deja el laúd sobre sus rodillas, invitándole con un gesto a hablar.

Geralt termina de incorporarse. No le mira a él, sino al horizonte. Al sol que asciende, imparable y feroz.

\- Escribiría sobre un héroe -empieza en voz baja, muy baja, tan baja que no parece suya-. Pero no un hechicero ni un brujo, sino un humano. Un humano corriente, sin poderes. Un humano que lucha contra un monstruo que sólo él puede ver, que pelea una batalla que sólo él siente. Y que no se rinde.

Sus sentidos amplificados escuchan el sonido de Jaskier al deglutir saliva.

\- Y que gana -se mira las manos-. Creo que esa es una historia que alguien debería contar, bardo. Porque no siempre los héroes llevan espada. Y no todas las batallas son contra soldados o bestias.

\- Geralt…

Geralt se gira, agarrándole de una delicada muñeca. Jaskier tiene los ojos húmedos y la mandíbula apretada. El brujo puede sentir su pulso, acelerado, palpitante, increíblemente vivo.

\- Cuando estés preparado para hablar de ello, estaré aquí.

\- A lo mejor nunca estoy preparado -confiesa Jaskier, con voz estrangulada-. A lo mejor… Geralt, a lo mejor nunca escribo esa canción.

El brujo no aparta la mirada.

\- En ese caso, seguiré estando aquí.


	15. Chapter 15

Las cuerdas del laúd cada vez se mueven más ágilmente entre sus dedos. Su voz ya no vacila cuando entona las notas, encontrando la rima perfecta con casi la misma facilidad que antes. La canción no está ni mucho menos terminada, pero avanza con paso firme. El mismo con el que Geralt y él salvan la distancia entre un pueblo y otro, entre un contrato y otro. Entre una aventura y otra.

Jaskier no cree que llegue a acostumbrarse a esto.

A que Geralt ya no le trate como a un indeseable compañero de viaje; sus gruñidos, bufidos y miradas de soslayo reducidos al mínimo. Reduciendo también sus silencios, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por _comunicarse._ Explicándole con todo detalle tanto el antes, el durante y el después de sus labores de brujo.

Jaskier memoriza las pociones, los aceites y sus ingredientes; aprende las Señales y empieza a redactar un breve Bestiario, que amplía día tras día con los detalles que va añadiendo Geralt tras cada una de sus cacerías. Y así pasan los días y las millas; los pueblos, los monstruos y las noches con el brujo a su lado.

Y la canción sigue avanzando.

Es una aldea cerca de la frontera entre Redania y Temeria cuando al poeta se le ocurre pedir permiso para observar de lejos uno de sus combates y el brujo, pálido, le responde que no.

\- Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Tampoco es que mi seguridad esté garantizada dejándome detrás, ¿no crees? Cualquier bicho al que estés dando caza podría burlarte y encontrarse conmigo. Y sin la presencia de mi magnífico brujo a mi lado, dudo mucho que consiguiera salir vivo. Asumámoslo: mi laúd como arma no sirve de mucho.

Lo dice en tono ligero, incluso con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que se le borra cuando ve la expresión de consternación de Geralt; el horror reflejándose en sus ojos a medida que, lentamente, la constatación de que Jaskier lleva _años_ exponiéndose al peligro cala en su mente.

\- Joder.

\- ¿Geralt?

\- Podrían haberte matado mil veces en todo este tiempo, simplemente por acompañarme.

\- Tampoco exageremos. En todos estos años la mayoría de veces que he estado a punto de morir ha sido por caerme del caballo, abrir la boca cuando no debía o cabrear a algún marido celoso. Cazar monstruos contigo no es lo más peligroso que he hecho en mi vida, Geralt.

Geralt le mira con los ojos entornados.

\- Hmm.

Es en esa aldea entre Redania y Temeria donde Geralt compra un cuchillo, una buen cuchillo de acero, y es en las afueras de esa misma aldea donde empieza a enseñarle a usarlo. Al principio, Jaskier se muestra sorprendido y descolocado cuando le hace cambiar el laúd por la daga; se queja, refunfuña, cae al suelo, rueda, se ensucia.

Después, poco a poco, empieza a cogerle el tranquillo.

Interioriza los movimientos, desarrolla algo de músculo, aprende a coger la daga como si fuera un apéndice más de su cuerpo. Y se defiende cada día con más destreza, disfrutando de esas sesiones de entrenamiento con Geralt. Riéndose cada vez que se levanta del suelo, cubierto de polvo y con los codos y las rodillas despellejados.

Se convierte en una parte más de su rutina: una más, como viajar, ocuparse de Sardinilla, o acostarse juntos.

Y Geralt nunca admitiría el cosquilleo que le recorre el vientre cuando le ve mirándole tras el flequillo sudoroso, semidesnudo y salvaje, el cuchillo entre las manos y una mueca de concentración en el rostro.

Jaskier nunca pensó que le gustaría pelear, pero el caso es que le hace sentirse vivo y pleno mientras lo hace, cansado y relajado cuando termina. Además, intentar mimetizar los movimientos del brujo lelleva describir con mucho más realismo su lucha por la supervivencia, a imaginar combates cargados de destreza y épica.

Y, por la noche, escribe en su cuaderno ideas para nuevas canciones sobre el Lobo Blanco.

Canciones que, sin duda, escribirá.

Están camino a Novigrado cuando Geralt se ausenta durante varias horas -un espectro, uno peligroso- y Jaskier, la daga junto a él y el laúd en las rodillas, aprovecha para pulir la letra de su canción.

Ya está casi acabada.

Y no es una canción de amor.

Es la historia de un héroe y su épica batalla contra un enemigo invisible que, en el fondo, no es más que sí mismo. Una versión mucho más oscura y tenebrosa de su propia conciencia que pugna por hundirle en el abismo, por desdibujarle y arrebatarle todo lo que da sentido a su vida. Y el héroe se agarra con uñas y dientes a su propio ser: a la música que late en sus venas.

No es una canción fácil de componer, y mucho menos de cantar. Es una canción frustrante, en la que nada aprece encajar a la primera. La música suena extraña con las palabras elegidas, los versos no fluyen, la rima parece facilona, poco conseguida. Pero Jaskier no se rinde; peleando tan bravamente como el protagonista de su obra.

Cuando Geralt vuelve, le encuentra enfrascado sobre el laúd y el papel. Escribiendo y emborronando lo escrito.

\- Geralt.

\- Jaskier.

Jaskier no cree que llegue a acostumbrarse a que Geralt esboce esa pequeña sonrisa al verle, a que le salude con beso antes de hacer nada más, a que se someta pacientemente a su interrogatorio mientras se lava un poco y come algo, antes de dejar que el bardo le cure las heridas.

Y luego se tumba con la cabeza muy cerca de su muslo, mientras el poeta vuelve a sacar el laúd y le muestra sus progresos. Expresando su aprobación mediante leves gruñidos antes de quedarse adormecido, las notas ligeras del instrumento vibrando en sus oídos.

Geralt acepta un contrato para resolver un asunto de bandas en Oxenfurt. Jaskier apenas tuerce el gesto al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad donde estudió y ejerció de profesor, pero el brujo puede sentir cómo algo en su interior se remueve.

Ese día vuelve a estar antinaturalmente callado y pensativo, limitándose a caminar junto a Sardinilla, el laúd de nuevo en su funda. Sin hacer preguntas, sin tomar anotaciones. Recibiendo un beso en la sien cuando Geralt se va, y un beso en los labios cuando Geralt vuelve.

Y el brujo no le presiona.

Sabe que Jaskier necesita y necesitará tiempo, y que él lo único que puede hacer es estar ahí, prestarle su silenciosa compañía, su mano en el hombro, sus brazos rodeándole si lo requiere. Y esa noche hay de nuevo una posada con una cama demasiado estrecha para dos personas. Y Geralt abrazando a Jaskier muy fuerte, como si además del frío quisiera protegerle de todos los males de este mundo.

Tras un par de días de pausa, es como si el bardo hubiera dado un paso atrás para coger carrerilla, lanzándose hacia el frente.

Y vuela.

Un par de días después, en un cruce entre Novigrado y Oxenfurt, el dueño de una pequeña posta reconoce al poeta. Al grito de _“¡maese Jaskier!”_ , el tabernero solivianta a la nutrida clientela, que se desgañita pidiendo, solicitando, _implorando,_ la más famosa canción del famosísimo bardo.

Al principio, Geralt se queda tenso. Sentado junto a Jaskier, él no es más que un aderezo, un accesorio que da verosimilitud a las historias de su amigo. Sabe que no debe hablar, y aun así está más que dispuesto a levantarse y sacar a Jaskier de allí, por lo civil o por lo criminal, al menor signo de incomodidad.

Entonces, mira a los ojos del bardo y se queda quieto. Muy quieto.

Toda una batalla interna se está librando en el interior de Jaskier, una batalla que se refleja perfectamente en sus ojos azules, en la mano cerrada en un puño mientras la otra, tensa, agarra el asa de la jarra de cerveza. Contemplando a su público -al que _nunca_ ha dejado de ser _su_ público- el bardo suelta muy lentamente la jarra, poniéndose aún más lentamente en pie mientras -y a Geralt casi le da un infarto- su otra mano se alarga en busca del laúd, dejado sobre el banco.

La clientela estalla en vítores.

Y entonces, su amigo se transforma.

Ladea la cabeza, forma una sonrisa, empuña el laúd, ya desenfundado.

Jaskier, el animal escénico.

\- Damas y caballeros, con gusto accederé a su petición, pero será una, y solo una -ante el leve sonido de disconformidad que se eleva de los parroquianos, el bardo otorga a su sonrisa un matiz canalla-. Este humilde bardo se confiesa exhausto tras las numerosas atenciones recibidas por las bellísimas señoritas de la zona.

La carcajada que sigue es general; Geralt, pese a que sabe que miente, ahoga un gruñido en su cerveza.

Aunque todo malestar se le olvide al ver a Jaskier cantar de nuevo.

El bardo se arranca como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no llevara más de un mes de sequía, como si no hubiera pasado días enteros sin sacar el laúd de su funda. El maldito vuelve al escenario con la naturalidad del que nunca lo abandonó de verdad, sus dedos ágiles, su voz modulada, su encanto intacto.

Jaskier canta y se mueve por la taberna, baila y guiña el ojo a las damas, toca y encandila a todos con su rostro de niño bueno y su sonrisa de truhán. Y Geralt tiene que reconocer que es bueno, condenadamente bueno; en pocos segundos, todos tararean y dan palmas a su son.

Unas cuantas monedas empiezan a lloverle de todas partes de la taberna.

El brujo gruñe, escondiéndose tras la cerveza.

Aunque Jaskier prometió una canción, acaban siendo dos o tres, o quizá cuatro. Geralt no sabe, porque a la segunda un impulso irrefrenable le obliga a levantarse, abandonando la sala en dirección a su habitación sin que nadie parezca notarlo.

Jaskier aparece diez minutos más tarde; aún jadeante, oliendo a cerveza, _feliz._

\- ¿Geralt, por qué…?

Geralt le estampa contra la pared.

Jaskier se asustaría si, uno, alguna vez se hubiera asustado del temible Geralt de Rivia y, dos, si no estuviera notando, al acercarse, el bulto en los pantalones y el calor que emana del brujo.

\- Vaya, _vaya._ Quizá _sí_ que te guste mi forma de cantar.

\- No me gusta escucharte cantar -repone Geralt, hablando sobre sus labios-. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jaskier. Pero…

Gruñe. Jaskier roza los labios con los suyos, sin besarle.

\- ¿Pero?

Geralt cierra los ojos. Vuelve a ver a Jaskier, danzando entregado a su público, guiñando el ojo, departiendo sonrisas.

\- Me pones malo, bardo.

Puede que Jaskier sepa exactamente a qué se refiere, porque su sonrisa se amplía. A Geralt no le importa, porque tarda exactamente un segundo en borrarle la sonrisa a besos, dos en cogerle en brazos y tres en depositarle limpiamente sobre la cama.

Y durante las siguientes horas, el bardo preferido del reino canta solamente para él.

La ciudad universitaria de Oxenfurt les recibe colorida y bulliciosa, repleta de vida y de ese ambiente añejo propio de los lugares que rebosan saber. Geralt vigila por el rabillo del ojo a Jaskier mientras se adentran en su entramado de calles atestadas de estudiantes. Camina con seguridad, pero el brujo puede oler la tormenta interna que se está formando en su interior.

Y de alguna forma intuye lo que debe hacer. Dejarle tiempo y espacio. Permitirle reencontrarse a solas con esa ciudad que no hace mucho fue su reino particular; descubrir los retazos del antiguo Jaskier que todavía vive en las cátedras de la universidad, en las callejuelas llenas, en las tabernas donde se canta y recita poesía.

En un gesto cargado de confianza, deja las riendas de Sardinilla en manos del bardo.

\- Tengo que irme. ¿Podrás encargarte?

Este asiente, con gesto distraído.

Jaskier no titubea. Conoce la ciudad mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que un brujo vagabundo como Geralt. Aun medio ausente, tarda poco en decidir dónde encaminar sus pasos, y aun menos en instalarse. Sabe el mejor sitio para dejar a la yegua y la mejor posada para obtener una habitación. Su pasado como profesor y su presente como bardo le granjean los mejores precios y la mejor cama.

Geralt no se equivocaba. La melancolía ya se instaló sobre sus hombros prácticamente desde el momento en el la ciudad de Oxenfurt apareció en el horizonte. Ahora, su peso resulta cada vez más opresivo. Come sin ganas en la posada, pasea sin rumbo por las calles, vuelve sin ánimo a su habitación, ya de anochecida. Se asoma a la ventana, deseando que el brujo regrese. Observando la ciudad.

Y recuerda, viéndose a sí mismo en las atestadas calles, vocinglero y fanfarrón, un pendenciero medio borracho que, nadie sabe muy bien cómo, logró terminar los estudios con notas sobresalientes. Recuerda, otro lugar y otra vida, un mundo lleno de colorido y de canciones. Recuerda a alguien a quien apenas reconoce. A un hombre que no es él.

Que quizá jamás vuelva a ser él.

Se aparta de la ventana.

Algo le late en las sienes, le acelera el corazón. Es la canción, que ha vuelto a su mente, más definida que nunca, clara como el agua de un río. Es esa historia que le forma un nudo en la garganta, la que de repente aparece ante sus ojos casi como una presencia fantasmagórica que le suplica que la termine. Que el famoso bardo, el virtuoso poeta, ponga al fin punto y final a su obra magna.

Sus ojos se posan en el laúd, dejado sobre la cama.

Después, lo hacen sus manos. Tiemblan un poco mientras abre el estuche, de pura excitación. Hormiguean, como si las notas de esa música invisible pugnaran por escapar de su ser a través de sus dedos.

Es ese momento, piensa. El momento del genio. El momento en el que _todo_ al fin encaja.

Sentado al borde de la cama, el bardo empieza a tocar.

Es una explosión. Un estallido de música, notas que se hilan a la perfección, letra que encaja como si llevara mil años siendo perfeccionada por los mejores juglares del mundo. Es la historia del héroe contada como nunca, narrada a golpe de compás, sucediéndose en estrofas y estribillos, en punteados de cuerdas de laúd, en la melódica voz del célebre Julian Alfred Pankratz, el legendario Jaskier, eterno compañero del no menos célebre Lobo Blanco.

Por una vez, la canción no versa sobre las hazañas del brujo, sus dos espadas, los monstruos que despacha o la forma en la que ciertos brebajes oscurecen sus ojos. Geralt no es el protagonista de su nueva obra: tan sólo una figura de fondo, una sombra que nadie, solamente Jaskier, puede intuir.

En esa canción, lo legendario pasa a un segundo plano y lo cotidiano toma fuerza; se olvidan las batallas épicas y surge la lucha diaria y mundana por sobrevivir. En esa canción, un hombre perdido busca su rumbo. Es un hombre enamorado, pero el amor no es el protagonista; y no es el amor lo que le salva, sino él mismo. Su pelea por encontrar la felicidad en los pequeños gestos; por recomponerse a sí mismo, pieza a pieza, antes de ofrecerse, entero, a los demás.

Es la canción más dura que ha escrito en su vida y al terminar de cantarla Jaskier se da cuenta de que está llorando, que las lágrimas caen sobre su laúd, un nudo le atenaza la garganta, y sus hombros tiemblan de forma violenta, amenazando con hacerle perder el dominio de sí mismo.

Pero entonces, sin saber cómo ni desde cuándo, Geralt está ahí

Abrazándole con fuerza, oprimiéndole contra su cuerpo, hasta que Jaskier se calma y se recupera, mirándole ferozmente con sus ojos azules, brillantes.

El brujo lo sabe, en ese momento.

Sin haber cruzado una sola palabra con él, _lo sabe._

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, bardo.


	16. Chapter 16

Geralt le dijo que estaría ahí cuando estuviera preparado para hablar. Y no mintió. Porque Jaskier se da cuenta de que lo está mientras camina entre los edificios de la Universidad de Oxenfurt, desafiando a la desapacible y fría tarde y con el brujo a su lado. Los estudiantes cruzan rápidamente el espacio entre una cátedra y otra, la lluvia cae incesante y fina, y el poeta piensa que no habrá lugar ni momento más perfecto que este.

\- Imagino que, a estas alturas, incluso un cazador de monstruos insensible como tú habrá tenido tiempo de captar cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Geralt no se lo espera, pero tampoco se sorprende. Arrugando el entrecejo bajo la lluvia, emite uno de sus poco comprometedores gruñidos antes de recordarse a sí mismo que su amigo necesita, quiere, _merece,_ una respuesta un poco más elaborada.

\- Supongo que sí -reconoce-. Aunque, ciertamente, me sorprende.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Desde que te conozco, recuerdo verte con mujeres -le mira con honestidad-. O las estabas seduciendo, o te las estabas follando. Siempre mujeres.

Jaskier curva levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

\- También ha habido algún hombre.

\- Oh.

\- Pero sí, principalmente, siempre han sido mujeres -distraídamente se rasca la mejilla, ya no tan pulcramente lampiña como antaño-. ¿Sabes eso que dicen sobre el poeta Jaskier, que se enamora automáticamente de todas las personas con las que habla?

\- Sí.

\- Pues es mentira. Jaskier el bardo sólo ha estado enamorado, profunda y desesperadamente, de una persona en los últimos tiempos. Lo demás eran tan sólo intentos patéticos, aunque carnalmente satisfactorios, no lo niego, de olvidar.

\- Ah.

Geralt es vagamente consciente de que no está alcanzando su objetivo de comunicarse de una forma humanamente aceptable, pero espera que Jaskier no se lo tenga en cuenta, dadas las circunstancias. Una sensación negra y plomiza, muy parecida a la angustia que se siente cuando se topa con un puñado de cadáveres cuya muerte no ha podido evitar, se abre paso en su ser.

\- Así que fue culpa mía.

Su voz es más grave de lo normal, cavernosa. Armoniza perfectamente con el trueno que suena poco después, allá a lo lejos; Jaskier, que es músico, seguramente aprecie ese tipo de cosas.

El bardo niega con la cabeza. La lluvia arrecia y ahora sólo unos pocos insensatos -y ellos dos- se atreven a deambular por el espacio central de la universidad. Su pelo ya está completamente empapado, tapándole parcialmente los ojos azules.

\- Yo no diría que fue tu culpa, brujo. Creo que tú hiciste lo que tu básica mentalidad de mutante consideró mejor hacer, sin duda buscando mi bien y sin lugar a dudas con la única pretensión de provocarme placer, y no dolor. Eso te lo puedo asegurar -Geralt le mira de reojo; caminar entre sus antiguos dominios parece haber vuelto a Jaskier más pedante, si es que eso era humanamente posible-. Mas no pudiste satisfacer mi más íntimo deseo que era… bueno, que _es_ … Ser amado. De igual a igual.

De repente, el bardo se para. Bajo la lluvia y el frío, calándose hasta los huesos sus cuidadísimas ropas de juglar de alto postín, el cabronazo se para y le lanza una mirada que asustaría a no pocos monstruos y a algún brujo. Concretamente, a uno.

\- Pienso que llevaba un tiempo cayendo al abismo sin darme cuenta, y que verme tratado con la misma consideración que las damiselas a las que muy delicadamente encamas fue el golpe definitivo. Y te agradezco muchísimo el papel, y no pequeño, que has desempeñado en mi recuperación. Pero comprenderás que, ahora que estamos aquí y yo dejo de sentirme un barco a la deriva, tengo algunas preguntas que hacer.

Geralt le mira fijamente.

\- Jaskier.

\- Qué.

\- Si sigues hablando así, te juro que te ahogo con mis propias manos.

Jaskier suelta una risotada que no oculta ni una mínima parte de sus nervios.

\- Oh, Geralt, tú siempre tan…

\- _Sí._

Al bardo se le congela la sonrisa, mirándole perplejo y un poco confuso. El brujo aprieta las mandíbulas, impávido. Esto ya era lo suficientemente duro para él sin Jaskier expresándose como si no llevara noches enteras babeándole el hombro.

\- ¿Sí a qué?

\- Dices que tienes preguntas. No hace falta. La respuesta es sí -Geralt le mira a los ojos un momento, después los desvía, escrutando la oscuridad creciente, la tarde que decae-. Sí a todo, Jaskier.

Espera. Y joder, Geralt de Rivia ha esperado _mucho_ a lo largo de su vida -parte de su trabajo consiste, principalmente, en esperar- pero nunca ha sido tan largo ni tan agónico como en ese momento. Preguntándose si Jaskier, que es tan listo, será capaz de leer entre líneas, de escuchar lo que no ha dicho y probablemente aún no es capaz de decir.

Mitad y mitad. Jaskier adopta la expresión cuidadosa de quien ha entendido perfectamente, pero no se lo cree del todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Geralt?

Geralt sigue mirando al horizonte. Suspira.

Su respuesta les sorprende a ambos:

\- El héroe de tu canto no necesita a nadie, Jaskier. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará. Es capaz de valerse por sí mismo, aunque piense lo contrario. Pero ahora lo sabe. Ahora sabe que es más fuerte de lo que creía. Que puede caminar solo.

El bardo asiente con solemnidad.

\- Así es.

\- El brujo de tus otras canciones tampoco necesita a nadie. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en soledad, sabe apañárselas solito. Por eso sabes que, si está con alguien, es porque realmente quiere.

Jaskier se mueve sutilmente para poder bloquear su campo visual y obligarle a mirarle a la cara. Y le sorprende ver un rastro de emoción en su rostro, normalmente pétreo e inexpresivo.

\- No te hacía hombre de metáforas, Geralt.

Geralt cierra los puños por unos instantes, relajando las manos segundos después. El ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas tan apretadas que deben de dolerle.

\- Me preguntas si estoy seguro. Dímelo tú, Jaskier, tú eres el bardo, tú eres el poeta. Dime -y su voz adquiere un matiz que raya en la desesperación- si sería posible escribir una canción sobre ellos dos. Si, ahora que el héroe sabe que puede caminar solo, sigue necesitando la compañía del brujo.

Jaskier sacude la cabeza, levantando una miríada de gotas de agua que salpican a Geralt.

\- No. No lo necesita -y al brujo se le para el corazón un instante-. Pero _lo quiere._

Geralt le agarra con suavidad de la muñeca.

\- Pues esa es mi respuesta.

Jaskier le mira con tal ferocidad que Geralt está seguro de que le besaría si no estuvieran, en fin, empapados y rodeados de gente.

\- Volvamos a la posada, Geralt. Me estoy congelando las pelotas, y es verdad que me apetece mucho mojarme contigo, pero no así.

El brujo no puede resistirse a apartarle el pelo goteante de la frente, en un gesto fugaz que nadie ve, pero que arranca una sonrisa en Jaskier.

\- Detrás de ti, bardo.


	17. Chapter 17

Besos.

Lo que más le sorprendió fueron los besos.

Besos de todos los tipos, besos casi a todas horas. Besos suaves cuando Geralt se marchaba, besos más firmes -cargados de una alegría contenida- cuando volvía sano y salvo. Besos sonoros en la frente cuando se agachaba a su lado en sus momentos más oscuros, rodeándole con los brazos. El roce leve de unos labios en su nuca cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido.

Besos fue lo que más echó de menos tras aquellas primeras e impersonales sesiones de desenfrenado sexo, un contacto que reconociera que él no era uno más, que Geralt no trataba su cuerpo como el de una puta cualquiera que hubiera contratado por el camino. Y por eso Jaskier nunca ha acabado de acostumbrarse precisamente a eso: a que Geralt le bese todo el rato, le bese sin pudor ni vergüenza, le bese como si él y no otra cosa fuera lo más valioso de su mundo.

Besos es lo primero que hay cuando un brujo y un bardo muy empapados entran en su habitación; un beso lleno de agua que se acaba humedeciendo aún más, un beso que Jaskier inicia frío y tembloroso y en el que acaba encontrando un calor por largo tiempo esperado. Es algo más que labios, lengua y saliva; en ese beso hay también dos corazones y un millón de expectativas, promesas y anhelos. Geralt besa suave y Jaskier, con ferocidad; en algún punto se encuentran, hallan el término medio entre dos hombres tan dispares como ellos, se aprietan con tanta fuerza como si quisieran fundirse con la ropa puesta.

Besos y más besos y Jaskier no se cansa. Murmurando en su oído cosas como _“bésame Geralt”_ , cuando el brujo tiene la poca vergüenza de parar para coger aire, o _“más, Geralt, más”_ , siendo él quien, esta vez, le acorrala contra la pared. Y Geralt le acoge entre sus brazos y acepta sus acometidas con el temple de quien ha luchado y vencido contra miles de monstruos pero caería sobre sus rodillas por un simple bardo.

Se separan un momento por una simple cuestión práctica. Los dos están empapados, pero Geralt juraría que el agua de sus ropas se está _evaporando_ por el calor que generan sus cuerpos. Él es inmune a cierto tipo de enfermedades, pero su bardo bien podría pillar una pulmonía.

\- Quieto.

Milagrosamente, Jaskier obedece su gruñido/orden, aunque lo haga sin dejar de culebrear, respirando como un fuelle, desplazando el peso de un pie a otro mientras Geralt le desnuda, desgajando de su cuerpo las capas de su ridícula ropa de bardo. Es molesto pero, _joder,_ es tan bueno ver a Jaskier así, tan impaciente, tan cachondo, tan puñeteramente lleno de vida, que ni siquiera alcanza a volver a gruñirle.

En su lugar permite que vuelva a saltarle a los brazos, ahora desnudo en todo su esplendor, correspondiendo un par de besos profundos antes de volver a apartarle para ser él quien se despoje de la incómoda ropa mojada. Jaskier se queda extrañamente quieto, sin unir sus manos a las de Geralt; sus ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con una avidez que le deja sin aliento.

\- Me has visto desnudo antes, Jaskier -no puede evitar recordarle, un poco incómodo.

\- He disfrutado de ese privilegio, sí -asiente el bardo, sonriendo-. Pero no termino de asimilar que eres _mío,_ Geralt. Mi brujo.

 _Mi brujo,_ piensa Geralt, preguntándose cuándo y por qué, preguntándose en qué momento, preguntándose, sobre todo, por qué se siente _tan bien_ cuando se lo escucha así, en esos labios rojos por los besos y húmedos de agua y de saliva y del deseo de todo lo que Geralt querría hacerle. Y ahora es Jaskier quien le agarra, desplazando su mole de músculos hacia la cama. Deteniéndose en el último momento, dudando.

\- Llevamos tiempo sin...

Geralt arquea una ceja, sorprendido ante el repentino pudor que parece asaltar a su irreverente bardo.

\- Te corriste en mis brazos _dos veces_ hace _tres días_ -le recuerda.

Jaskier bufa.

\- Sí, pero… No me hagas mencionarlo, Geralt.

\- ¿Por qué? Nunca has tenido problemas en hablar de pollas, bardo, al menos conmigo.

\- Sí, pero no cuando estábamos ambos implicados, mi querido brujo.

Ahora es Geralt quien resopla; Jaskier teniendo aún menos sentido de lo normal, si es que es eso posible. Pero que le parta un rayo si eso le importa: su viejo amigo está sentado en la cama, desnudo y sonrosado, y el brujo puede jurar por Sardinilla que no ha visto nada más apetecible en su vida.

Es agradable, tiene que reconocerlo. Nunca lo ha hecho con un hombre aparte de con él, por lo que es una bienvenida novedad, el masculino cuerpo contra el suyo, los músculos, la fuerza, la misma pasión, el mismo insaciable apetito. No tiene que ser delicado con Jaskier y Jaskier, sin duda alguna, no lo es con él, así que pueden entregarse a un momentáneo instante de desenfreno y descontrol, dos cuerpos que se rozan erráticos, embistiendo casi a ciegas, besándose con las lenguas fuera entre gruñidos de placer.

Y Geralt podría estar así toda la noche, pero Jaskier, maldito sea, le detiene colocándole ambas manos contra el pecho.

Vuelven a estar mojados, pero ahora ya no es agua.

\- Geralt, espera… Así no -jadea. Dioses, tiene que contenerse para no caer sobre él en ese mismo momento al verle así, despeinado, rojo y jadeante-. Tienes que follarme.

El brujo suelta un gruñido.

No tiene buen recuerdo de las últimas veces que Jaskier y él lo hicieron así. Es un miedo irracional, pero no quiere volver a eso. No quiere que ocurra lo mismo, de nuevo.

\- También podrías hacerlo tú.

Lo dice sin pensar mucho.

Y Jaskier abre desorbitadamente los ojos.

Hay un momento de silencio, sólo roto por los aullidos del viento tras la ventana, por el repiqueteo de la lluvia en los postigos.

\- ¿Me dejarías? -Murmura el bardo, instantes después.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste -gruñe Geralt, sin ganas de dar muchas explicaciones-. De igual a igual.

Otro momento de silencio. Jaskier mirándole como si pudiera verle hasta el alma, como si todos y cada uno de los secretos del terrible Carnicero de Blaviken se estuvieran desgranando ante sus ojos. Y Geralt se siente desnudo de una forma que va más allá de su propio cuerpo, se siente vulnerable y expuesto. Tan violento que acaba apartando la mirada, fingiendo contemplar la tambaleante ventana.

\- Quizá más adelante -responde, al final, su amigo. Incorporándose un poco sobre un codo-. Hoy necesito… Geralt, ¿tienes miedo?

\- ¿Qué?

Geralt le mira ultrajado -¿qué derecho tiene el puto bardo a leerle el pensamiento?- pero Jaskier no contesta. Extiende una de sus manos, agarrándole con suavidad de la barbilla. Y el gesto rebosa de una ternura que casi le rompe; nadie le ha agarrado nunca así, no desde que era niño.

El bardo niega con la cabeza, casi para sí.

\- No tengas miedo, Geralt. No conmigo. Ven.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, le ha tumbado de espaldas y es Jaskier quien _está encima de él._ Y Geralt vuelve a sentirse vulnerable, lo que le parece una sensación terrorífica pero maravillosa a la vez, porque sabe que Jaskier podría hacerle daño -en un sentido más sentimental que físico- pero a la vez está completamente seguro de que podría confiarle todo lo que tiene, su cuerpo y su alma, y el bardo jamás traicionaría esa confianza.

Los besos son ahora más suaves y, por alguna razón, Geralt se encuentra a sí mismo gimiendo con abandono y, lo que es peor, _hablando._ Frases entrecortadas cruzan entre ellos; promesas cumplidas o por cumplir, velados juramentos de amor, palabras que le daría vergüenza admitir que ha pronunciado.

Pero, oh, lo hace. Lo hace porque la primera vez que acerca sus labios a la oreja de Jaskier y murmura su nombre -bajo, grave, raspando, _Jaskier-_ , le corta la respiración. Y porque cuando añade algo más - _mi bardo-,_ palabras inconexas - _quiero, sí, la respuesta siempre es sí-,_ promesas más o menos realizables - _voy a follarte y voy a estar siempre, bardo-,_ Jaskier pone los ojos en blanco y gime con fuerza, gime su nombre, gime sin palabras la declaración de amor que aún no le ha hecho.

Así que lo hace. Con saliva y un poco de aceite, destierra sus miedos y hace lo que sabe que Jaskier necesita, y lo hace sin dejar de hablar, inclinado sobre su oreja, respirándole encima, hablándole directamente al oído. _Déjame, Jaskier. Ábrete, mi bardo._ Y Jaskier se inclina sobre su hombro, el pelo sudado rozando la piel de Geralt. _Despacio, lo hago despacio._ Y el bardo relajándose poco a poco sobre él, respondiendo a sus murmullos con monosílabos inconexos, los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo abierto para Geralt.

Y se asegura de estar besándole todo el rato cuando al fin los dos se consideran preparados y Geralt tumba a Jaskier sobre la cama, bocarriba para poder mirarle, para poder besarle, para poder estar atento a todo lo que su bardo le pida. No deja de besarle mientras entra en él, tragándose los gemidos y suspiros de Jaskier, le llena la cara de un rastro de saliva mientras espera a que se acostumbre de nuevo a su tamaño. Le rodea con los brazos y baja la cabeza para enterrarla en su pecho, enredando la lengua con el tupido vello de Jaskier. Sintiendo bajo la piel el rumor de su respiración, el repiqueteo de su corazón maravillosamente humano.

\- Geralt.

\- Jaskier.

Con la mirada le hace la última pregunta, y no el sorprende cuando el bardo asiente con la cabeza, impaciente y dispuesto, rodeándole con las piernas para urgirle a empezar.

Sí.

Geralt no tiene la menor duda.

La respuesta, siempre, será un sí.


	18. Chapter 18

Podría decirse a modo de epílogo que, a partir de ese momento, todo va bien.

Podría decirse que tras esa noche llena de besos vienen muchas más, amén de alguna que otra mañana, mediodía o atardecer perezoso al pie de un camino. Que el deseo de Jaskier -de igual a igual- se hace realidad, en no muchos días es él quien se encuentra en el campamento que han montado él y Geralt, rodeado de nieve pero muerto de calor, realizando un más que noble esfuerzo encaramado a la espalda del brujo.

Podría decirse que Jaskier no sólo vuelve a sentirse como él mismo, sino que alcanza unas cotas de actividad y éxito nunca vistas hasta la fecha. Su nueva canción, _Canto de un héroe,_ se convierte en la más popular de todas las que ha escrito. La primera vez que la canta es en Novigrado, en una taberna especialmente engalanada para la ocasión - _¡el nuevo estreno de maese Jaskier el bardo!_ , reza en la entrada-, con un numeroso público que acaba emocionado hasta las lágrimas mientras el trovador relata su particular descenso a los infiernos. Y en un rincón, Geralt, taciturno como siempre, esconde el rostro y la emoción en la jarra de cerveza y finge no reaccionar cuando, tras la última nota de la canción y el estallido atronador del público, la mirada azul de Jaskier cruza todo el salón de la taberna para ir a clavarse en la suya.

Podría decirse que todo vuelve a ser como antes: el deambular por los caminos, el trote de Sardinilla, los contratos sin fin y el tarareo incesante del bardo. Y si Sardinilla pasa ahora más tiempo parada que de costumbre, mascando hierba apaciblemente mientras brujo y bardo retozan escondidos en algún sitio, eso no es algo que le importe a nadie.

Las rimas de maese Jaskier ahora también son más ricas y llenas de detalles; sus canciones sobre el brujo, más épicas y gloriosas. Y como consecuencia, la fama de este se eleva, los contratos cada vez son más suculentos, y las noches en las que pueden permitirse un baño caliente y una cama limpia, muchas más que antes. Geralt tiene más trabajo que nunca; Jaskier, media docena de canciones por componer bullendo en su mente. Ambos cuentan con una legión de admiradores, y ambos aprenden a esbozar una sonrisa esquiva para escapar de los más insistentes, antes de escabullirse hacia esa habitación compartida de la que nadie nunca sabrá que solamente utilizan una cama de las dos.

Y podría pensarse que todo va perfectamente, pero en realidad no es exactamente así.

Queda algo. Un detalle.

Un miedo.

Una visita que ninguno de los dos espera, pero ambos saben inevitable. Un ente invisible del que ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar, y que se materializa una mañana soleada en la que Geralt sigue el rastro de unos elfos con los que le gustaría hablar, y Jaskier, inclinado sobre el laúd, compone.

Es en ese instante cuando se hace en la tierra un silencio ominoso, las aves dejan de piar, las alimañas enmudecen y la hechicera Yennefer de Vengerberg se materializa en la nada, perturbando la calma que imperaba un segundo antes.

El suspiro de Jaskier, hondo, resignado, debe de escucharse en Nilfgaard. O a lo mejor no. Pero quien sí lo oye es Geralt, que se gira un momento hacia él, evaluándole con su mirada amarilla, antes de encarar a la hechicera.

\- Tenemos que hablar -saluda Yennefer.

El brujo asiente. Por supuesto.

\- Un momento.

Hablarán -y solo eso-, en un aparte, porque Yen considera que sus asuntos no son competencia del bardo. Pero antes, Geralt tiene algo que hacer.

Se sabe observado cuando deja el mapa que estaba estudiando, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones. Yennefer le está mirando, Sardinilla le está mirando y Jaskier, aunque el maldito finja seguir embebido en sus cosas -la mano petrificada sobre el laúd desde hace rato- también le está mirando. Y aunque su corazón late a un ritmo más lento de lo normal, el brujo siente que se acelera. Sabiendo que es ahora, ahora o nunca, cuando ha de decidir si esta historia acaba o no. Cuando tiene que dar el sí definitivo.

No sabe si Yennefer _lo sabe,_ aunque no le extrañaría que lo hiciera. No sabe si ella les ha visto, refugiados en una tienda de campaña, Jaskier resoplando de frío y Geralt haciéndole sudar. No sabe si les ha vislumbrado, besuqueándose en una parada estratégica en un recodo del camino, Jaskier atrapado entre el cuerpo de Sardinilla y el suyo, la yegua fingiendo no ver la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro mientras el bardo entona los versos que está escribiendo. No sabe si alguno de sus extraños poderes les ha permitido espiarles, recién levantados y aparentemente anodinos, Jaskier despeinado y poniéndose de puntillas para pedirle un beso que Geralt le da, dejándole ronroneando como un gato.

No lo sabe, pero es que tampoco le importa.

Lo único que sabe es que Yen espera y que Jaskier también espera, y que el bardo tiene el laúd en las rodillas y un cuaderno al lado. Un cuaderno donde está garabateando el que probablemente será su siguiente éxito: la historia de un héroe y un brujo que no se necesitan, pero se quieren con toda el alma.

Y es frente a él donde Geralt se arrodilla, tan casualmente como si no hiciera nada que no hubiera hecho cien veces antes, llamando su atención agarrándole delicadamente de la mejilla y besándole -corto pero sin prisa, firme- en los labios.

\- Espérame aquí, _Julian Alfred._ No tardaré.

Y su sonrisa es tan enorme que, durante un momento, es todo lo que Geralt puede ver.

Cuando se levanta, mirando a Yennefer, la hechicera parece sorprendida, arqueando las cejas mientras devuelve la mirada a Geralt, que se encoge de hombros.

Y todo va bien mientras, a sus espaldas, el bardo se queda sentado, feliz y relajado, confiando en que Geralt volverá pronto -tal y como le ha prometido- mientras él enhebra los versos de su nueva obra; esa que todos entenderán como una canción de aventuras, y sólo él comolo que realmente es: una canción de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí :)


End file.
